Marriage Wishes
by Thrythlind
Summary: A certain goddess is given the opportunity to begin granting wishes again. And her first assignment is a doozie...one Nodoka Saotome. From the same part of my mind that produced Family Trees
1. Introductions

**From the sick twisted and warped mind that brought you, and is already righting another chapter of, Family Trees....yet another spoof of typical cliches*  
  
Urd blinked a little dazedly, trying to decide whether to be elated or depressed. On the one hand, the wish she had been told to grant had just given her the go ahead to mettle in the "Love octagon from hell." On the other hand, the wish her subject, one Nodoka Saotome, had made just gave her an almost unreachable goal.  
"Is something wrong, Urd?" Belldandy asked as she noticed Urd staring into space again. She'd been doing that since she got back from her assignment. She had been so proud that Urd was again allowed to go on assignment, she hoped nothing had gone wrong.  
"To quote the woman," Urd said, dazed. "'I wish you could all just get HAPPILY MARRIED to each other.'"  
"Ummm, oh dear," Belldandy said, she'd read the file involved in the case Urd had gone on. Just in case there was trouble. "Who were the 'all' she was talking about?"  
"Her kid," Urd lifted a finger, still staring into space. "His first fiancee, his second fiancee, his Amazon bride, this rich girl in the neighborhood, and, since he has a Jusenkyo curse that makes him a girl, this other kid she think would be a good match if he ever chose to stay a girl. Oh...and the kicker..."  
"There's more?" Belldandy said, sounding more than a little shocked.  
"Just before she made the wish," Urd said. "'Oh, Urd-sama, you're such a wonderful lady, you'd make such a good match for my son.'"  
"She called YOU a lady?" Skuld said, from where she was easedropping.  
"Yeah," Urd said. "I almost had a heartattack when she did that. But then she made the wish and I had bigger problems to worry about."  
"Wait a minute," Keiichi said, joining the family meeting. "The wish was worded 'all of you'!?"  
"Bingo!" Urd said. "So...now...I have to find a way for all of us to willing enter into a multiple marriage that ALL of us will be happy with." The multiple part wasn't really bothering Urd that much. It was the MARRIAGE part that was giving her fits of hesistance.  
"Wait," Skuld said. "There are failsafes in the system to avoid pushing such wishes on any one with free will. There has to be at least a remote chance that..." Skuld trailed off.  
"Right," Urd said. "And since the Ultimate Force DIDN'T invalidate the wish..."  
"There is a remote chance that all of you COULD decided you want this," Belldandy finished. "I am sorry, Urd, I asked Peorth to find an assignment to let you back into work gently. She said she would try to find one."  
"Yeah, but did she say that she'd give it to me?" Urd asked.  
"Well, no I suppose she didn't," Belldandy said.  
"Peorth," Keiichi and Skuld said simultaneously. "Why am I not surprised."   
Urd looked over toward them, it was scary the way Skuld emulated Keiichi sometimes, usually when Urd was suspected of something. Skuld might not love Keiichi as a potential boyfriend, something that Urd had been nervous about at one point, but she was certainly treating him as a brother, whether she knew it or not.  
"Well," Bellldandy said after a moment. "Do you need any help with this?"  
"I....I'll tell you if I do," Urd said. Then she stood up with a sigh. "I suppose the first thing to do is to get a look at my betrotheds."  
  
*******  
  
Urd took a moment to acclimate herself to her new location before looking around. Teleportation always tended to leave her a little disoriented. Climbing out of those TVs often proved difficult and painful. She kept tripping and spilling herself over floors and things, especially with these tiny tvs.   
Next time she recycled herself she hoped she recycled to a less dangerous method of travel. Like fire or lightning or something.  
In any case, Urd's momentary distraction is why she didn't realize where she was until it was too late.  
"Well, goddess," a voice said. Urd's eyes snapped open as she looked around to see a pair of demons eyeing her eagerly. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?"  
Urd beat down her worry quickly and placed a mask of determination over her face. She was only a second class goddess, but it wasn't for lack of power as Belldandy had said. Still, two demons, demons she could feel were quite powerful as well.  
"Yes it is," Urd said. "I didn't quite feel like dealing with your ilk today. A pity the doublet system is still in place, or I'd remove the two of you from the scheme of things right now."   
She could do it, she thought, even if it wasn't really her style. She wanted to put on a little face in case they got ideas though.  
"Oh yes, the doublet system," one demon said. "You're Urd aren't you? Which makes your double Mara, right?"  
~Oh, that is such a not good thing to hear,~ Urd said. "What makes you say that?" Urd quietly started preparing a spell.  
"Isn't Mara one step above us on the promotion scale?" the one demon said. "If she were to die who would be promoted."  
"Maybe the demons that helped rid Hell of such an active thorn in its side while at the same time removing an incompetent with sympathies for the enemy from its employ," the other demon said.  
"Easier said than done!" Urd shouted angrily. "URD BOLT!!!"   
The power swung forward and blasted into the demons knocking them back, and then Urd was running. On even terms she could beat them and kill them, but it would be HARD work. And if she expected to win she HAD to outright kill them, and that wasn't something she could do.  
  
*******  
  
"RANMA!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Ryouga shouted swinging out with his umbrella. Ranma casually dodged under it.  
"Is that the best you got, P-Chan?" Ranma demanded.  
To the casual observer what was going on was an all out fight to the death. Of course, what the casual observer couldn't know was that neither Ryouga nor Ranma were fighting seriously.  
Had they been fighting seriously then half the city could have easily been leveled. Which was why most of the onlookers and passersby simply ignored the fight, or else watched it for a moment.  
"Good morning, boys," a woman said as she walked by the park. "Pleasent day out today."  
"Hello Tanaka-san," Ryouga said before turning back to Ranma. "Stand still and take your pain like a man!!"  
"Oh be quiet P-Chan," Ranma said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, Kasumi said she'd be over tonight ta babysit for you Tanka-san."  
"Oh good," the woman said. "I wasn't certain what I was going to do if she couldn't make it."  
"Take me seriously damn it, Ranma!" Ryouga growled, he came down with an axe kick that Ranma easily dodged and then rolled to standing and stared for a moment across the street.  
"Hey, why'd you stop man?" Ranma asked as he came up standing by Ryouga. Ryouga glanced across the street and then at Ranma and nodded in that direction again.  
"She's doing it again," Ryouga said, talking about the woman with the glasses and sketch pad across the street.  
"Again?!" Ranma sighed. "Man, what's she doing, making a story about us to sell as a popular manga or something?"  
"Feh," Ryouga said. "As if anyone would want to by a manga about a boy who's a girl half the time. What'll it be called? Ranma-chan?" Ranma twitched, and Ryouga latched onto the unusual chance of finding something that bugged Ranma. "No...I got it. Ranma 1/2, perfect!"  
"RYOUGA!!!!" Ranma roared. The continued fight was forestalled by the ringing of a bell, which introduced the Bicycle of Death as it landed on Ranma's head.  
"Stop talking about creepy Sketch-Woman and take Shampoo on date Airen!" Shampoo declared dragging her pained husband to be from under her bike.  
"Hey, I never said Takahashi-san was creepy," Ranma muttered.  
"RANMA!!" Ryouga growled. "How DARE you cheat on Akane with Shampoo!!!"  
"Stupid pig-boy go marry Kitchen-Destroyer then," Shampoo said sticking out her tongue at Ryouga as she continued to glomp Ranma.  
"Ahhh, hell," Ranma groaned.  
The explosion stopped anything the three had to say. Instantly the three of them were apart and in battle stance as a white-haired woman came flying down the street pursued by two dangerous looking men, also flying.  
The two men, dressed in dark clothes were firing off blasts of crackling lightning at the white-haired woman who blocked with what the martial artists assumed was a shield formed out of ki.  
The three martial artists, among the most powerful of their age group, spared themselves a moment to try and figure out what was going on, then they extended their chi awareness. Then they moved.  
Ryouga and Ranma pulled into their respective chi-drawing stances while Shampoo charged towards the low-flying combatants.  
Urd turned away from her pursuers at the sound of a loud, feminine scream of challenge. She was presented with the sight of a purple haired girl charging forward rather rapidly.   
The girl had a healthy amount of chi, enough to stand toe to toe with a minor god or demon. Though she had not nearly so much as the two boys behind her. Urd nearly had another heartattack, wondering whether these mortals were attacking her or the demons.  
She pulled up short and in her confusion over what to do she almost let herself get hit from the two demons behind her. Fortunately the charging girl had tackled her out of the way.  
Almost immediately the two boys released their chi and green and yellow blasts flew across the scene to smash into the unobservant demons. Urd breathed in relief as she came to the conclusion that the unlooked for reinforcements were on her side.  
"Shampoo show stupid flying men thing or two," Shampoo snapped starting to stand up.  
"They're not men," Urd snapped and pulling the girl down. "They're demons, so just get the hell out and let me deal with it." ~Besides, if my time of freedom is limited I should enjoy the moments like this I have left.~  
"How do that while you feeling up Shampoo?" Shampoo asked dryly.   
"Well," Urd said with a smirk, something in the back of her name nagging her about the name Shampoo. "I hadn't considered that."   
Shampoo's eye arched as she slipped out of Urd's grip and stood up to charge forward at the recovering demons. Ranma and Ryouga were quickly beside her and the three martial artists didn't give their obviously powerful time to totally recover.  
Then Urd was standing up behind them, smirking triumphantly.  
"Well, well," she said. "This is a turn of events. I may not be able to kill you two without repercussions, but mortals! Now that's a different story, isn't it?"  
The demons backed off a moment after desparately fighting to some breathing room from the three martial artists. All in all the first exchange between mortal and demon had been a draw.   
Though now that there were three mortals and a powerful goddess to aid them without directly attacking the demons and thus triggering the doublet system. Well the odds were decidedly against their survival if they continued.  
"Another time goddess," the demons said, taking to the skies.  
"Goddess?" Ryouga repeated as the demons fled.  
"What the hell was that about?" Ranma demanded, turning to the woman that had been getting chased. He urked as he got a look at Urd's outfit.  
It hadn't been very modest to begin with, and after being chased around by demons for fifteen minutes it was now appropriate wear for a number of bars.  
Urd noticed the look and glanced down to see her ruined robes. She shook her head in disgust.  
"Of all the," she shook her head and then cast a quick spell calling up her "bondage" outfit as some had called what she was now wearing.   
It seemed to be a perfectly normal outfit on first glance, until one caught a look at all the little leather straps and metal rings attached to those straps. Especially the collar. Though overall, the effect was cute rather than twisted. She hadn't worn the outfit for a while, not since Mara had split her demon and goddess halves.  
"Goddess?" Ryouga repeated, having not turned around yet.  
"Well," Urd said. "Have I gotten to Nerima at least?"  
"Yes," Shampoo said. "Now strange, pervert-woman be off."  
"Hey," Ranma snapped. "She still hasn't explained what that was about."  
"Goddess?"  
Then suddenly the three found themselves frozen as Urd strode forward a small smirk on her face.  
"Well, I sort of just happened by them on accident," Urd explained to the frozen teens. "Basically, they think if they kill me they'll get promoted, standard politics in Hell really. Now I have some business to attend to in Nerima, but first..." She walked around them and gave them each a rather obvious leer. "I feel like sowing some wild oats, and you three deserve a reward."  
"Ta, ta," Urd said walking away a few minutes later. Back behind her, three rather confused teenagers sat trying to collect their breaths. "I'm sure we could have had a lot of fun together, but alas not at the moment."  
"She kiss good," Shampoo said, blinking, Urd had already left. Shampoo was still in shock and trying to determine what her emotional reaction should be. "Very weird woman."  
"Man," Ranma said. "At least it was just a kiss. The last thing we need around her is another person out to marry somebody."  
Ryouga's mind was still blown out, he'd lost pretty much all of his vocabulary in that one.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay," Urd said. "Ucchan's, one of the fiancees should be here. Really, how hard can it be to find even one of these people in this little place?"   
Yes, Urd had yet to connect the martial artists she'd given those little "pecks" with the martial artists she was supposed to be meeting. Usually Urd's mind works better than that, but she was a little distracted at the moment.  
Urd walked into restaurant and was greeted by the sight of a waitress distributing okonomiyaki and a young man cooking behind the gril.  
"Welcome to Ucchan's," the young man said happily. "What can I get you?" Urd strode up to the counter and watched the waitress.  
"Oh, anything and sake," Urd said.  
"Sorry," the young man said. "I don't have a liquor license, I'll get you a soda instead." Urd sighed and nodded her head in frustration.  
"What do you find so interesting about Konatsu?" the young man asked, supiciously.  
"Konatsu?" Urd said, when the young man nodded she sighed irritably. "Well scratch that, I was looking for somebody else. Guess she's not here."  
"Who were you looking for?" the chef asked, and she began to draw on her chi reserves. Urd blinked for a moment.  
~Another one?!~ she said. ~The last time there was a concentration of mortal powers like this was at Atlantis when they were building that Tower of Babel or whatever.~  
"Excuse me?" the young man said, being polite but starting to get a little antsy. "Didja here me?"  
"Oh, no worries," Urd said. "I'll catch her later."  
"And who is this person, you're looking for?" the young man asked again.   
Then Urd decided to shut him up. She stood up in a blink almost too fast for the mortal to see and suddenly planted her lips on the other's. As she had said before, if she was getting married, she was sowing some oats first. Even if they weren't very deep oats.  
The young man's eyes opened wide and stayed that way as Urd pulled away smirking. She glanced around at the shocked people in the restaurant as her most recent paramour seemed to wilt to the floor.  
"Not your concern, cutie," Urd said, striding out the door. She was well gone and out of hearing range by the time Konatsu broke through his shock. "UKYOU-SAMA!!!"  
  
*******  
  
"Just what were those ditz's going on about?" Akane demanded irritably as she walked down the street with her friends. They had just had an encounter with some St. Hebereke girls that had been making some unusual implications about the night Kodachi had tried to ambush her.  
"Oh come on, Akane," Sayuri said. "You're telling me that you haven't even once thought of that?"  
"What are you talking about?" Akane demanded.  
"Just what those ditzes were talking about," Yuka said. "You got to admit, your fiancee isn't the mostly manly out there in some aspects."  
"He's macho enough as it is," Akane said irritably.  
"You know," Sayuri said, teasing her friend a little. "That just might mean you like them butch."  
"WHAT!?!" Akane shouted.  
"Hey," Yuka said, smirking as she joined in. "You hang out with Ukyou a lot, don't you?"  
"I do NOT want to sleep with Ucchan," Akane said.  
"We never said anything about sleeping with her," Sayuri said. "And Ucchan is it?"  
"You think Ranma is rubbing off on her?" Yuka asked. Akane fumed speechlessly for a few seconds before her friends burst out laughing.  
"Oh come on," Sayuri said. "We ALL know that you'd be the last to do ANYTHING with ANYBODY." Akane frowned, both at the teasing and the last bit. She wasn't entirely certain that was a good thing.  
"Whatever," Akane said.  
"Really," Yuka said. "You're too easy to tease sometimes."  
"Oh damn," Sayuri snapped, looking at her watch. "Sorry, we got to go."  
"Huh, what?" Yuka said. "AHHH!! The book-signing." She started running, but paused to turn to Akane. "Are you coming?"  
"No thanks," Akane said. "I'm saving my money for some Utena stuff happening next week." Sayuri and Yuka both smirked for a moment.  
"There's that trend again," Sayuri said. Then she was off running.  
"No wonder all those rumors follow you around," Yuka said, before she too took off running in a combination of expectant panic and hysterical laughter.  
"Ha. Ha." Akane said irritably crossing her arms.  
"Don't let them bother you," a woman said.   
Akane turned to find a white haired woman about twenty-four maybe and wearing an outfit that fit perfectly well within both kinky and kawaii. She was sitting on a park bench just to the side of the path.  
"And what would you know about it?" Akane demanded.  
"Well," Urd said. "For one thing, they aren't serious. They were just looking to get a rise out of you. For another, it might mean that if do lean that way that your friends won't instantly abandon you."  
"I do NOT lean that way," Akane declared angrily.  
"Have you ever heard the phrase," Urd started. "The lady doth protest too much?" Akane winced.  
"It's just not...done," Akane said.  
"On the contrary," Urd said, smirking. "It's done on an hourly basis." Akane glared at her. "On Earth, in Hell..."  
"Of course," Akane snapped at that.  
"And in heaven," Urd finished, deepening her smirk. Akane stared at her as if she had just committed blasphemy.  
"But that's..." Akane sputtered.  
"I'll tell you what," Urd said. "You can give yourself a little test right now."  
"What kind of a test," AKane asked supiciously, looking the woman up and down.  
"A kiss," Urd said. "Just a kiss."  
"You want me," Akane said. "To kiss...let me guess, you?"  
"Yes," Urd said. "If you don't lean that way it will be merely a strange and unpleasant memory, but one that without a doubt proves you do not lean that way. There aren't many in the three planes that kiss better than I do."  
"There's no magic or anything involved here is there?" Akane asked.  
"The only thing that's going to happen is you're going to look behind some of the barriers you've built in you mind," Urd promised. "I promise." There was a small roll of thunder coming out of the clear sky above as if confirming what she had spoken.  
"Just a kiss?" Akane confirmed, looking around to make sure nobody was watching her.  
"I have to find some people in this part of town," Urd said. "No time for anything else. I was just taking a break here." Akane blushed as an image came unbidden to her mind.  
"Umm, this means that you...?" Akane let her words trail off.  
"Oh, I'm AC/DC, dear," Urd said. "Man, woman, as long as it has a pulse, to die for looks, and an entertaining personality. I even know some spells to shapechange for a little more...vareity if you know what I mean. But I hear I may be settling down soon."  
"Err, what?" Akane asked.  
"Nothing to concern you, this is just me doing a little favor," Urd said. "So what about that deal?" Akane winced and looked back to where her friends had vanished. He brow furrowed and her fists clenched as she began to look at this as a challenge.  
~I am NOT a lesbian,~ Akane declared silently before turning to Urd. "All right, I'll do it!"  
"That's the way," Urd said, smirking as she stood up and strode seductively toward Akane.   
She was tall, quite a bit taller than Akane actually, and the woman had to look down into Akane's determined face.   
Akane tried hard to maintain her determination in the face of the woman's soft hands sliding down to her lower back before Urd leaned in and there lips met.   
Akane's eyes flashed wide and as the embrace drew out, and then she started to relax. In fact, she could feel herself swooning in the older woman's arms. Then it was over and the woman carefully guided the blue-haired girl to sit down on the bench where she had been.  
"Well, does that help?" Urd asked. Akane silently and slowly nodded her head.  
"Hai," she said woodenly. "Sumimasen."  
"No problem," Urd said. "Whatever conclusion you come to girl. It's your life not their's, got it?"  
"Hai," Akane said woodenly.  
"Okay," Urd said. "Now I got to get back to work."  
"Bai bai," Akane said waving and blinking.  
  
*******  
  
"And so I spent all day trying to find the five of them," Urd said drunkenly to the girl next to her. Just how the girl had gotten into the bar Urd neither knew nor cared, but she was certainly too young to be doing serious drinking. "And all day nothing! They're supposed to stick out like sore thumbs, but all day nothing."  
"Ah, Urd-san," her companion said, a slim black-haired girl in a brown Catholic school uniform. "How terrible for you. I can completely sympathize. Everytime I go looking for my love I find nothing but my rivals seeking to block me from my true love."  
"Hmph," Urd said. "You only have one guy to worry about. I'm supposed to find four girls and two guys, AND get them to love each other and me, AND find a way to get all of us married to each other legally. I mean, I've met five," she looked to her companion. "Six people today I wouldn't mind spending an extended amount of time with, but nobody with the right names." She slammed down her fist. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow I'll read that file straight through and get descriptions and such!"  
"A pity they aren't Amazons," Kodachi said, slurring her words. "I understand they have some rather interesting laws."  
"Actually," Urd said. "One of them IS an Amazon, but I really don't think they'd all want to live China where we'd have to be for Amazon multiple marriages to be accepted and allowed."  
"Yes, but you would be married," Kodachi noted. "And that should satisfy your honor on the subject of the agreement's wordings." She turned to order another drink from the bartender.  
"Then it would just be a matter of finding some way around the courts in Japan," Urd realized. "GIRL! You are a GENIUS! OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO"  
"Yes," the drunken girl said. "I am that, aren't I. OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
"Ha," the equally drunken goddess snapped. "Now just comes the hard part, have get us to all to fall in love."  
"Surely that can't be a problem for someone of your obvious tastes," the girl indicated.  
"You know," Urd said. "You say the sweetest things."  
The bartender, meanwhile, wished that his boss had never sold out to the Kuno family.  
  
*******  
  
"URD!!!!!!" Skuld shrieked as she looked on the sight that greeted her as she was sent to bring Urd to dinner.  
"Owww," Urd said, grumbling awake. "Quiet, squirt, or I'll blow you back to the heavens."  
"You're SUPPOSED To be betrothed you old hag!" Skuld said. "By a WISH!!!" Urd winced as Skuld continued shrieking.  
"Keep it down, you'll wake..." Urd paused and tried to remember if she had ever gotten the name of her last companion the night before. "...her."  
"You don't even know her NAME!!!" Skuld shrieked.  
"Brother-dear," the girl next to Urd complained as she stirred. "I am feeling 'ill' today, please take your...wait a moment...just where am I?" Urd and Skuld watched as the girl creaked open an eye and slowly sat up, covering herself with the bed sheet.  
"Errr, good morning," Urd said. The girl turned even paler than she had been at the start as she looked to the other person in the bed with her and parts of last night began to filter into her brain.  
"AH MEGUMISAMA!!!!" she screamed and practically blazed out of the room. She was gone before Skuld and Urd could react.  
"What did you do?" Skuld demanded. "Seduce the poor girl with one of your love potions?" Urd racked her mind for a moment.  
"Actually," Urd said. "I remember getting drunk with her at the bar, and vaguely remembered the taxi, but after that..." She shrugged.  
"Right," Skuld said disbelievingly. "You're just a big pervert, no way anybody is going to be interested in marrying you. Much less six people."  
"Oh, did Kodachi-san leave already?" Belldandy asked as she looked into the room cautiously. Then she glanced down at Skuld and gently scolded. "I told you not to go into her room, Imoto-chan. Oh well, it seems you didn't intrude on their privacy after all."  
"You knew about this?" Skuld blinked.  
"Oh yes," Belldandy said. "Keiichi and I helped them into the house last night. They both fell asleep right after reaching Urd's room. I didn't think we should move you after that, you looked so comfortable."  
"Uh, thanks Bell," Urd said.  
"B...but..." Skuld sputtered. "Isn't she supposed to be getting herself married now or something. It isn't right to be messing around like that."  
"Oh, but that's one of the girls she's supposed to marry, Skuld," Belldandy said. Skuld and Urd froze.  
After a moment Skuld's face broke into a somewhat silly grin as Urd look crestfallen.  
"I spent all night with her and made NO move on her?" Urd asked just as Skuld burst into giggles.  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Bell said. "Perhaps you just don't remember." Urd began to go over yesterday in her mind, ignoring the hangover and her younger sister as best as she could.  
She had a sinking feeling as she turned to look at the file. As she looked over the file and called up descriptions and graphics the sinking feeling grew.  
"Urd, please stop banging your head on the desk," Belldandy said. "Skuld, it's not nice to laugh at Urd."   
The middle sister sighed and shook her head as the hangover combined with the desk eventually put her sister back out, and Skuld almost suffocated on her laughter. This was going to be a long day. 


	2. Seven Omiais in One Day

*Warning: contrived coincidences will appear at almost random*  
  
"Okay," Urd said. "First I 'rewarded' those three, did you know that one of them is half-demon? Wait of course you knew, you probably read the file. Anyway, then I kissed the next one just to keep h..uh...her from asking anymore questions. Then came that other girl I decided to help out a little with sexuality issues..."  
"Oh my," Belldandy said, blushing red. Skuld and Keiichi stared at Urd, blinking.  
"And then I met Kodachi at the bar and got drunk," Urd said. "Actually...she's half-demon too...strange that there would be two unrelated half-demons in the same place. Then again, with all the mortal powers there..."  
"You made out with six different people," Keiichi said, interrupting her. "In one day?"  
"And you didn't know they were the people you were looking for?" Skuld asked, she really didn't know any longer whether she could continue to be amused or embarrassed about her sister.  
"Well, I didn't have time for any REAL fun," Urd said, producing a series of differing reactions from the other three. Belldandy blushed deeper, Keiichi twitched and Skuld looked green. "I had work to do after all. Hmmm, nice bunch though, I could definitely stand to be around them for a while. Kinda glad it worked out that way."  
"Hmmm," Belldandy said, calming herself down. "Sounds like quite a lot of coincidences. Meeting them all like that and deciding you like them before you knew who they were."  
"Yeah, weird, huh?" Urd said, still concentrating on the main problem. As such she completely missed the implication of the Ultimate Force being at work.  
"How did you 'help' the one girl?" Skuld asked. Urd turned to her and blinked, looking confused.  
"The one with sexuality issues," Keiichi said.  
"Ohhh! Her," Urd said, then she waved her hand a little dismissively. "Gave her one of my kisses with a tiny spell on it."  
"URD!" Belldandy gasped indignantly.  
"Oh it was just a little spell," Urd said. "It's just meant to release a little of what she's been repressing." She paused a moment and considered. "The effect WILL be stronger proportional to how repressed she is or was and how much she tries to continue to repress anything. And it'll reach its peak by sunset and be worn off before sunrise. Ten to one she barely notices anything beyond a couple of extra-vivid daydreams. How repressed and stubborn could she possibly be?"  
  
*******  
  
"I promise, she said," Akane muttered irritably. "No magic, right." She had apparently forgotten that the exact wording of said promise.  
This day was not turning out to be a good day. She sighed and tried not to catch sight of anybody while waiting for the next boring instructor. The lessons were proving to be quite adaquate distractions.  
"Hey, Akane," somebody said. Caught a little off guard in her ruminitions, Akane's habit took over and she turned around to look towards the voice. Instantly she saw Ranma looking at her with a rather concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Akane said dreamily. "Why do you ask?"  
"You just look a little annoyed or something," Ranma said.  
"Oh, I'm just a little distracted is all," Akane said. "Maybe...longing a little."  
"Hey, maybe I can do something to help, you know?" Ranma asked.  
"Oh just get over here and kiss me already," Akane said, still speaking as if half in a dream and very happy.  
"All right," Ranma said and then, in front of everyone her handsome fiancee swooped her up kissed her passionately. Holding her in his rough, strong, yet gentle hands....  
"Akane, you're scaring me," Ranma's voice said out of nowhere.   
Akane blinked and suddenly realized she was staring at Ranma, who was still in his desk, with a rather blank, almost drooling, expression.  
"AARRRGGG!!" Akane roared and pulled her eyes away from Ranma. "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"  
"Okay," Ranma said wondering if he could inch away from Akane a little further. She was really acting unstable today. If she found out about that woman yesterday he was in real trouble.  
Ukyou walked back in from going to the restroom, just missing that display, and sat down in her customary spot. Strangely enough she seemed just as distracted as Akane about something. She sighed and turned to where Akane was investigating the ceiling tiles.  
"Akane can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Ukyou asked.  
"I'm not sure now is such a good time, Ukyou," Akane said, still looking at the tiles and trying NOT to imagine what Ukyou looked like.  
"We got eight minutes yet," Ukyou said. "This won't take long, and it's important. And I can't talk to him about it..."  
"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Ranma asked, Ukyou produced a rather embarrassed look and turned back to Akane.  
"Err...fine," Akane said reluctantly. "What do you need to talk about?"  
"Not here," Ukyou said, wondering why Akane wasn't looking at anyone. "Just...umm...let's go somewhere more private." Akane twitched, or maybe shivered.  
"Err...lead the way," Akane said glancing around.   
  
*******  
  
After following Ukyou, and bumping into a few things on the way by virtue of not watching where she was going, Akane reached the girl's restroom with her friend and rival.  
"Akane," Ukyou said hesitantly. "Could you look at me?"  
"Not a good idea," Akane said.  
"Oh please," Ukyou said. "I don't look THAT bad do I?"  
"What?" Akane snapped, surprised and whipped about to look at Ukyou. "What do you mean look bad? You look great."  
"Yeah," Ukyou said. "I'm cute, but do I look like a cute guy, or a cute girl?"  
"You're very beautiful, Ukyou," Akane said with a smirk. "Any boy would be a fool to not recognize your beauty."  
"Oh Akane, thank you," Ukyou said. "But really how can you be sure, you're not a boy." Akane reached out with a smile to grab the convenient bucket of nannichuan water next to her.  
"Well," Akane-otoko said rakishly. "I can give you some proof." He leaned in and kissed the surprised Ukyou passionately slowly guiding her down to the floor and thankful that he thought to lock the door on the way in.  
"Oh, Akane-kun," Ukyou gasped. "Make me a woman!"  
"My pleasure, Ucchan," Akane said, smirking roguishly as he...  
"Akane...why are you looking at me like?" Ukyou's voice asked.   
Akane blinked and shook out her head, quickly coming back to reality.   
Again.  
"What...I mean," Akane stuttered. "ARRRGGG!!! I told you this was a bad idea!" Then she was running out of the room.  
"Err..." Ukyou said. "What was that about?"  
  
*******  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" Yuka asked as Akane came back into the room looking out of breath. Akane didn't look at her as she felt her way back to her desk.  
"Nothing," Akane said. "Nothing's wrong."   
Behind her a very confused looking Ukyou came in and sat down. Then finally the teacher walked in. Akane breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look forward to the lecture space. She almost choked for a moment.  
~Oh no,~ Akane thought. ~I forgot about her?"  
"Good morning class," the adult form Hinako said cooly. "I'll begin class in a moment, but first...Tendo-san, can I see you in my office for a moment." Hinako-sensei produced a riding crop out of nowhere...  
  
*******  
  
Shampoo paced about her room anxiously. She didn't know what to think about the events yesterday afternoon.  
That woman had felt her up and then had KISSED her. In a village where woman outnumbered men five to one this wasn't exactly unheard of, especially when they shared a husband with a third (or fourth, or, rarely, fifth) woman. Still Shampoo hadn't quite expected her to enjoy the sensation so thoroughly.  
That fact had opened some...interesting possibilities however. For one thing, she was beginning to work herself toward being tolerant of the idea of sharing Ranma, though it rankled that warrior such as herself would have to share. On the other hand...  
Shampoo glanced to the two gallon plastic tub that she sometimes carried her drinking water in when she went to go train. Cologne didn't even know she had that. At least Shampoo didn't think she knew. Certainly Ryouga, Ranma and Mousse didn't know, or they'd be clamoring over each other to get it.  
The tub and its contents were her ace in the hole. It was plenty of water to cure Ranma, his father, Ryouga and even Mousse. Shampoo was planning to present it as a surprise gift when her husband finally accepted her. Barring that, she could always use it as a bribe for all four of the males.  
One way or another, Shampoo was beginning to think that maybe it was time to use that water. She frowned and tapped her feet. This was going to take a little bit of thinking.  
She snapped up the sealed tub and a wad of yen to buy some sport drink on her way out. Then she tramped downstairs, obstensibly to enjoy her day off.  
"Shampoo going to train," she called out on her way through the main room.  
"Wait Shampoo," Mousse said. "I'll go with you to he...owww! What was that for you withered old monkey?" Cologne whacked Mousse a second time.  
"Shampoo has the day off," Cologne said. "You do not, Mr. Part-Time, now get to work." She ignored the grumbling boy as she turned to regard where her granddaughter had vanished. Shampoo was hiding something from her, she only hoped it wouldn't be anything too bad.  
  
*******  
  
There was one good thing about her assignment though. The cover story was VERY easy to make without lying. Judging by what she had seen in the file she had finally read, the bounds of plausibility in this neighborhood had been stretched beyond all conceptions.   
Urd figured she could tell them that she was the space pirate daughter of a prime goddess here to marry the boy that she had watched grow up through most of his life after being imprisoned by his grandfather for attacking their home planet.  
"Naww..." Urd said as she knocked on the door. "Who would believe that."  
  
*******  
  
Ryoko sneezed.  
  
*******  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Kasumi said as she opened the door. The person on the other side, a tall, tanned gaijin woman with interesting taste in clothes backpedaled a couple of steps in surprise. "Oh my, did I startle you?"  
"Errr, this is the Tendo Dojo, right?" the woman asked.  
"Why, yes it is," Kasumi said, blinking in confusion at the woman and her behavior.  
"I think I need to speak to a Soun Tendo and a Genma Saotome..." Urd said, trying to decide if this was Bell playing a joke or just a really strange coincidence. Kasumi blinked.  
"Oh, certainly," she said, sounding vaguely cautious now. "Please, come right in."  
"Thanks," Urd said, looking at Kasumi curiously.  
"Father," Kasumi called out. "You and Saotome-san have visitors!"  
"What is that Kasumi?" Soun asked as Kasumi led Urd into the tea room. As usual the two men were playing shogi.  
"I shall prepare some tea," Kasumi said. "Do try to be polite."  
"Is there something wrong with my daughter?" Soun asked, noting Urd's confused look as Kasumi walked out of the room.  
"She's almost the spitting image of my sister," Urd said faintly. "Voice, personality...everything."  
"You mean there are two such women in the world?" Genma asked, blinking.  
"Errr, back to business," Urd said turning back around.  
"What business is that?" Soun asked.  
"Well, I find myself in a rather confusing and difficult situation," Urd said. "And this is just the first place I have to stop by."  
"What kind of confusing situation would that be?" Soun asked.  
"My father has an...interesting sense of humor," Urd said. "I get the feeling he's trying to make a point with this."  
"Excuse me," Genma said. "Who is your father?"  
"I'm sorry," Urd said, dodging the question. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Urd Wodendottir."   
It wasn't nearly an accurate name, the Norns were all three older than Odin. In fact, they had advised him on his original rise to power, but it was a much more obscure name than, say, "Godsdottir."  
"Wodendottir," Soun said. "Is that a name you are familiar with?"  
"Not I Tendo," Genma said. Then they turned to look at Urd. "You wouldn't be..."  
"I AM engaged to your children," Urd interrupted. "Yes." Genma and Soun irked then stood up roaring in Urd's face.  
"HOW did THAT happen?" they both roared.  
"Well, let's see," Urd said calmly. "First there was this man that was a little lacking in money so he sold my father this wedding contract with one Ranma Saotome."   
It was true, the man had swore that he'd burn the thing in offering if he had a stroke of good luck, and he had.   
"And then this other guy from some side branch of the Picolette family tossed his off on us after hearing about the contract with another branch getting nullified."   
Also true, though the exact words as he destroyed the paper had been "let God sort it out."   
Urd produced the documents in question, however, as she spoke. There were notations to the effect that they had been sold to the Wodendottir family.  
"Well," Soun said. "I'm sorry to say that I can't provide you a husband. I only have daughters."  
"Not a problem, it actually makes it easier," Urd said. Suddenly they were speaking to a well-built, rougishly handsome gaijin man, and the feminine robes had become something just as stylish, but more suiting a male. "My family knows a lot about magic, and well...two bodies...two identities...two marriages. If it were just a matter of you two, this would be comparatively easy."  
Meanwhile, Genma had toned out as wheels started rolling in his head.  
"Bu...bu...bu..." Soun sputtered as Urd returned to her natural form.  
"Now, this was just a polite visit to inform you of the situation," Urd said as Kasumi brought in tea.  
"Here's the tea," Kasumi said.  
"Oh, thanks, Belldandy," Urd said, she twitched. "I'm sorry...Kasumi...you just look so much like my sister."  
"Yes, I heard," Kasumi says. "Do you really mean to marry one of us?"  
"Well," Urd said, feeling uncomfortable at the idea of any sort of relationship with the Belldandy lookalike. "Not you! I mean...that just would be...weird..."  
"Oh," Kasumi said, obviously relieved. "I suppose marrying someone exactly like your sister would be...odd." Genma and Soun were still incapacitated in differing manners.  
"You could say that," Urd said drinking her tea down quickly. ~Must get away and beat head clear of that image.~ "Now, I have to go find the other people I have business with and then find a way to sort out this mess." ~Better to say it that way, if I say flat out I mean to marry all of them...bwuhaha...yadda yadda yadda. Well...they'd probably toss me out of the place.~  
"Oh, what other people?" Kasumi asked.  
"Umm, Ukyou Kuonji, Ryouga Hibiki, Kodachi Kuno and..." Urd thought for a moment. "Someone named Shampoo."  
"Oh dear," Kasumi said. "You're engaged to all of them?"  
"I said this was a mess," Urd said, getting a little more comfortable now that she was leaving the building. Well, next time she would be prepared for that and wouldn't let it get to her.  
"You're not staying to meet my sisters or Ranma?" Kasumi asked.  
"I'll be by later," Urd said upon leaving the building.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay," Urd tapped her foot. "Ukyou Kuonji, still in school...Ryouga Hibiki...don't know where he is...Kodachi Kuno," a grin spread across Urd's face. "I'm saving her for tonight...and that just leaves the..." Urd looked up at the Nekohanten sign and took a deep breath before striding into the restaurant. "Amazons."  
"Yes," Mousse said irritably and then continued in slow Japanese for the obvious Westerner. "May I help you?"  
"Actually," Urd said. "I was looking for a girl named Shampoo."  
"She's out for the moment," Cologne said, sensing the power of the woman in her building. ~She's more powerful than son-in-law, more powerful than me...quite a bit more. And her chi...is not quite like chi.~ "May I help you?"  
"You're her great-grandmother, right?" Urd asked. "Cologne I believe."  
"That is me," Cologne said cautiously. "How might I help you?"  
"Well," Urd said sitting down and lounging comfortably. "I believe that I'm engaged to her."  
"WHAT!!!!" Mousse demanded. Urd looked at him funny for a moment.  
"What's he complaining about?" Urd asked. "Assuming he ever got her to look at him more than sideways he'd get two girls instead of one."  
"Mousse has objections to sharing," Cologne said. "He is very Japanese that way. And you seem to know an awful lot about his situation and our ways. Perhaps you could tell me who you are and how you came to be engaged to my daughter?"  
"My name is Urd Wodendottir," Urd said. Cologne's eyebrow arched a little. "And as to how I came by this engagement. Well, my father made a deal with her mother."  
Urd suddenly produced an intricately engraved scroll case sealed shut to be almost seemless. Cologne gasped on seeing that.  
"The Raven's Message Case," Cologne gasped. "That artifact was lost long ago in a battle with demons from hell."  
"I don't really understand, why," Urd said. "All it does is refuse to open until the person the message inside is meant for tries to open. It's not the most impressive magic I've seen."  
"No, that is true," Cologne said. ~A sorceress, I see, that would explain the power, perhaps.~ "I was merely impressed that you had it."  
"I don't know the exact wording on the message inside," Urd said, handing the scroll case over to Cologne. "It might not open for you."  
Cologne nodded in understanding and examined the canister for a moment before finding a small chink on one end. Before she could do more than notice that, the chink had grown to a straight line crack and continued through until the scroll case split open.  
"It appears the author did include my name on the message," Cologne said. She looked to Urd again and examined her. ~There is a touch of demon about her, that must be what is different, she is a descendant of demons, maybe a close descendant. But she doesn't feel as threatening as most half-demons do. In fact, not threatening at all, more...comfortable. Curious.~  
"Guess so," Urd said. She began to stand up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have other people I must see."  
"You are not planning to remain and meet my granddaughter?" Cologne asked, confused.  
"I met her once already," Urd said with a smirk. "I didn't know who she was at the time, though, nice girl. In all the right ways." Urd smirked as Mousse blanched and sputtered trying to come up with a response. "Anyway, I still have to talk to three people, I have to get all the notices out before I work out how to fix the problems."  
"Before you leave," Cologne said. "You have no problems with marrying my granddaughter?"  
"To tell you the truth," Urd said. "I'm obligated to marry about six people, that's the mess. So I'll have to see what I can work out. Anyway, you're tribe just might gain a powerful ally if this works out. Too-do-loo!" She twisted her hand and sashayed out the door.  
Cologne rolled open the scroll and almost face faulted, despite being seated. It wasn't everyday you got a letter from someone that began this one did.  
"Dear Grandmother, how are things since I died? Things up here are wonderful, I spar with the Valkyries everyday. I'm going to try and get a spot with them when the next tournament runs this year. The rest of our family keeps asking me when I think you'll finally be coming up to join us. Most of THEM are already Valkyries...well...except Purfume...you just KNOW what she's like, and..."  
"You know," Cologne muttered as she continued reading the ranting letter. "Letting Silk correspond with that American girl was probably a bad idea."   
Still, as Cologne read on, a broad smile began to stretch over her face. If this letter was the genuine article, then that meant the bearing was much more than a mere sorceress. And if she was willing to a marriage, it would certainly make the tribe much more powerful indeed.  
  
*******  
  
~Schools almost over,~ Akane thought happily. ~Almost over.~   
She was currently trying to get showered and dressed after gym, without looking at anyone or raising any more suspicion. She had adopted the habit of staring at the floor by now.   
Gym had certainly been hell though. Just thinking about the boys running through their gymnastics class. Or the girls in those tight...  
"Hey, Akane," somebody said next to her. Akane turned to see Yuka, and a number of half-naked girls behind her, holding a portion of chocolate pudding in it's sealed plastic container. "I brought an extra pudding today by accident, do you want it? That lunch actually stuffed me for once."  
"Sure Yuka," Akane said cheerfully. "It would be shame to waste it after all."   
She reached to accept the pudding when suddenly Yuka seemed to trip and the pudding container flew through the air and landed on Akane's heading, virtually exploding as a thick covering of chocolate covered her naked body and quickly hardened.  
"Oh no!" Yuka gasped. "She'll suffocate in there, we have to help her out." She turned back to the other girls in the locker room.  
"Yeah," some girl said. "And it would be a shame to waste all that chocolate too."  
"Guys," Akane tried to say nervously from inside the chocolate, though the sound seemed unable to reach outside the chocolate statues. "What are you doing?"  
Then the girls started swarming over her chocolate encased form and eating and licking, and.  
"Ohhh, stop that," Akane gasped as fingers and tongues quickly began to work they way to her flesh. "Sss...ohh..."  
"Hey, you've got to try her breasts," some girl said. "Mmmm...Chocolate milk."  
"Ahhh, honey covered cherries," somebody else said, from quite a bit lower.  
"Hey, I want a piece of her ass..."  
"So are you going to take it or not?" Yuka asked, getting nervous at the sudden pleasantly, smuggly blank look that had just passed over Akane's face.  
"Sure, Yuka," Akane said dreamily, eyes finally half focused on her. "It would be a shame to waste it, wouldn't it?"  
"That's certainly right," Yuka said, placing the pudding box in Akane's outstretched hand. "See later, Akane." Then Yuka was walking away, not noticing the vaguely disappointed look on Akane's face.  
Thankfully for Akane, most people were gone when she realized that she had just had a VERY weird sex-dream, and then had actually hoped for it to happen in real life. The response she gave was...vocal to say the least.  
"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!!" Akane roared, before attempting one of Ranma's maneuvers and banging her head into the lockers.  
Then she devoured the pudding and headed out the door.  
  
*******  
  
"Why aren't you looking at me?" Ranma asked.  
"No reason," Akane said, blushing as she walked along.  
"You've been acting weird all day," Ranma said.  
"Nothing happened!!" Akane snapped desparately.  
"Gee," Ranma said. "You sound like me whenever I get glomped or something." Akane blushed deeper and clenched her fists tight. She'd have to LOOK at him if she wanted to him, and see those beautiful deep eyes staring back into hers as if they were a whole universe lonely and apart seeking the perfect match in a great...  
"Ahh, behold," Kuno said as he sprang out in front of them. Akane's eyes twitched as Kuno ruined the first tolerable fantasy she had had all day. "The beautiful Akane must be growing free of the spell about her, for she cannot bear to look at your foul visage, Saotome..."  
"DRY UP AND DIE!!!" Akane growled, launching forward and sending Kuno into LEO.   
Ranma, frozen in mid sarcastic comment, sat there and watched as Kuno dwindled to a shiny spot in the distance. Akane huffed angrily, grumbling and then blinked.  
"I wonder why I didn't fantasize about him?" Akane said to herself. The phrase broke Ranma out of his rapt admiration of Kuno's flight. The idiot was going to land Shinjuku in looked like.  
"Huh?" Ranma said. "Fantasize about what?"  
"About finally managing to send Kuno that far," Akane said quickly. "Yeah. That's right."  
"Errr, okay," Ranma said.  
  
*******  
  
"I wonder just what was in that letter anyway?" Urd wondered.   
She was just realizing she probably should have checked over the prospective Valkyrie's letter for anything Urd didn't want out. Such as the fact that this letter was written yesterday rather than ten years ago, before she died.  
"It can't be too bad," Urd assured herself. She merely continued to lean against the building behind her and waited for her next discussion to arrive. She wasn't particularly interested in being avoided, however. And to that effect she had placed an aura of unnoticeablity around herself.  
Urd hated being unnoticed.  
"First that weird woman yesterday," Ukyou muttered as she walked down the sidewalk. "Then Akane was acting weird. It was almost like she was day dreaming about something. Something's going on in this town. I can smell it. The weirdness factor just jumped about twenty points..."  
"Well, you could say that," Urd said, letting the spell around her drop with a sigh of release.  
"YOU!!" Ukyou snapped, turning to look at Urd lounging next to her door not three feet away from her. "Where did YOU come from? I should pound for embarrassing me like that yesterday! Half those people think I'm sort of tomboy lesbian now!"  
"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Urd asked. Ukyou's anger seemed to trip over it's own feet as she blushed brightly.  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Ukyou snapped. "I mean...errr...NOOO!"  
"Right," Urd said. "I understand perfectly. If it's any consolation, I DID think you were a guy when I kissed you?"  
"So that means your not..." Ukyou's voice trailed off.  
"Don't be so disappointed," Urd said. Ukyou started to bridle again. "I go either way." And Ukyou flinched again.  
"Are you going to hang around out here much longer?" Ukyou asked. "Because I'd rather not get a reputation if I can help it."  
"Actually," Urd said. "There's the matter of an engagement to discuss, and then I have to find somebody else."  
"An engagement?" Ukyou repeated blinking.  
A few minutes later Ukyou was staring at Urd with a rather annoyed expression.  
"You mean to tell me," Ukyou said. "That my father engaged me to some girl after I renounced my femininity and then stole the dowry and vanished into the teeming millions of Japan. And you're the girl I'm engaged too?"  
"Actually," Urd said. "That family tracked your records down and discovered that you were in fact female and subsequently stuck my family with handling it."  
Again...it was all true. Urd was really beginning to want to hurt most of the parents of her intendeds. Too bad she wasn't allowed too.  
"Well," Ukyou said. "Sorry to disappoint you, sugar. I hope you have luck in your search for the perfect man."  
"Heh," Urd said. "Like I told Tendo and Saotome. Gender doesn't matter."   
The man in front of Ukyou where the woman had been almost sent her into one of the fantasies Akane had been plagued with all day. She shook off the effect and warily watched as Urd shifted back to her female form.  
"Besides," Urd said. "The law still says you're a man."  
"I've already got a...wait a minute," Ukyou said. "You talked to Soun and Genma?"  
"That's right, 'Sugar'," Urd said teasingly. "You ain't the only one I'm obliged to. I'm just going around telling everybody right now. After that I'll see about fixing the mess."  
"Err," Ukyou said. "Who else are you engaged to?"  
"Ranma Saotome," Urd said, Ukyou rolled her eyes as if that was a given. "You, Akane Tendo, Shampoo Daughter of Silk, Ryouga Hibiki, and Kodachi Kuno."   
Ukyou had blanched upon hearing Shampoo's name, she had gathered Akane would be there from the discussion so far. Then Ryouga was added and she almost had a coronary. By the time Kodachi was mentioned she almost lost all higher brain function.  
"Any favorites?" Ukyou asked faintly. Urd smirked and pecked her on the lips.  
"I'll take the lot of you if I can find a way," she said. "But that's hard to imagine, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Ukyou said. "That is."  
  
*******  
  
"Wait," Akane said. "There's another fiancee and she wants both me and Ranma?" The absurdity of it was keeping her from imagining the situation.  
"She is also engaged to Ukyou, Kodachi, Ryouga, and Shampoo," Kasumi said. "She didn't particularly say that she wanted to go through with anything, just that she was willing if she could work her way through the mess."  
"Wait," Ranma said. "How is SHE engaged to four girls and two guys?" Akane's eyes started to fade out, not that anybody noticed in the face of bigger problems.  
"Well, apparently she is capable of casting some magic," Kasumi said. Akane blinked and looked to Kasumi, thankful that her sisters didn't trigger any sort of fantasies.  
"Magic?" Akane asked. "Like changing into a guy?"  
"Oh," Kasumi said. "Yes. She did that right in front of us, without water like Ranma's curse."  
"Was she tall," Akane asked dreamily. "White-haired, dark, dark skin with a wonderful figure and dressed in somewhat...risque clothes?"  
"Uhh..." Kasumi said. "Yes. You've met her?" Ranma looked to Akane and started to get scared again.  
"Uh huh," Akane said dreamily. "And she wants to marry ALL of us?"  
"Akane," Kasumi said. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah," Akane said. "I'm just a little tired is all. And umm..." she fumbled for a moment. "I didn't shower as well as I should have in gym. I think I'm going to go soak for a while in the furo. A long while..."  
"She has just been TOO weird today," Nabiki said, watching Akane head upstairs with a rather strange grin on her face.  
"Wait a minute!" Ranma gasped. "I recognize that description too! That's the lady that kissed the three of us when we saved her!"  
"Would you mind repeating that Saotome?" Nabiki asked.  
  
*******  
  
Urd stepped into the house hesitantly and glanced about looking for any sign of residents. This was the only line she really had on Ryouga at the moment. Granted she could find him through Yggdrasil, but she really wanted to avoid popping out of a TV next to him with this news.  
Then she felt it, a small tear in the dimensional fabric that indicated one of a number of types of teleportation. Suddenly Urd shared the house with two other people.  
The first was a red-haired (dyed red, the original color seemed to be black) woman about thirty-five with rather cute looking yellow horns sticking out of her forehead. She stood about five foot ten. Her blood red eyes blinked innocently several times as she looked around the room and fiddled with the sword at her side. Over her chain mail armor was an incongrous t-shirt from the Ruruoni Kenshin cartoon. Her skin was a dark tan that stretched the limits of Japanese skin tone.  
The man stood about the same height and only a little broader than the woman. His hair was black and red tiger striped, and his cat like eyes sat over a flat nose and a mouth with sharp canines. He was dressed more practically in rather well worn travelling attire. Quite similar to his son actually.  
Almost as soon as they appeared in the world, both inacted illusions of totally humanity. Their inhuman features quickly easing away.  
"Are we in the right place this time, Jiro?" the woman asked. "And what's that tingling feeling I'm getting."  
"I think we're home, Aki, yeah," the man said nervously. "As for the tingling feeling, she's standing behind you."  
"Oro?" the woman said curiously, slowly turning about and then backpedalling quickly. "A GODDESS!?! But..but...we're the good guys...aren't we?"  
"Hmmm," Urd said. "His parents are both half-demon. Let's see, you look like you're half-oni, and he looks like he's half-rakshasha. Am I right? That explains why he looks so human, and the lost problem. He must have inherited two conflicting ways of sensing the world around him. You know...I really should read the case file over again."  
"Excuse me," the woman said, getting a little backbone suddenly. "Are you talking about our son?"  
"Well," Urd said. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."  
"Listen, Goddess," the man said. "We don't work with Hell, damn it we've even been getting chased half-way across the universe collecting random assorted pieces of magical junk for you people. Don't take anything out on our son just because..." Urd rose a hand to forestall him. Both half-demons gulped.  
"He's not in any trouble," Urd said. "On the contrary, I like him."  
"Huh?" Aki asked, blinking.  
"Put simply," Urd said. "I'm here to formally announce my intention to marry your son."  
"What?" Jiro asked. "A goddess wants to marry our son?"  
"Well," Urd said. "Him and five other people. Assuming he agrees of course." At that the Long-Lost Hibikis fainted.  
  
*******  
  
Getting the details straight to the Hibikis had taken a little while, so, here she was, night falling behind her, as she strode up to the Kuno mansion.  
"May I help you?" the voice on the intercom, some sort of servant.  
"I'm hear to speak to Kodachi Kuno or her parents," Urd said.  
"Her father's at the school and her mother's been missing for ages," the servant said.  
"How about her?" Kodachi asked.  
"She's not seeing anyone today," the woman said.  
"Just tell her that it turns out she's one of the people I was looking for," Urd said. "If she remembers last night, she'll know what that means."  
"I shall deliver the message," the servant said hesitantly. Urd rolled her eyes impatiently and commenced waiting. It was a few minutes before Kodachi appeared at the gate herself.  
"*I* am one of your betrotheds?" Kodachi said curiously.  
"Turns out," Urd said smirking. "Oh, and my sister says that nothing happened last night."  
"Yes," Kodachi said. "I'd come to that conclusion myself, but I wasn't...you're honor rides on marrying ME? and...who else?"  
"Well," Urd said with a smirk. "Why don't we talk about that inside."~Besides, I don't want you blurting out the full story, what you know of it, to everybody just yet.~  
"Of course," Kodachi said. "It seems we have much more to discuss than I previously assumed. And this is the wrong place to discuss such matters." She pushed a button and opened the gates.  
"Nice spread you have here, Dachi," Urd said as she walked in.  
"My thanks, Urd-san," Kodachi said cautiously, calculatingly. "Perhaps we can even remedy yesterdays lack."  
"Hmmm," Urd said. "You think like I do." 


	3. Consummation

"Finally got here," Ryouga gasped, limping into the post office and panting. Night had fallen, but he could still get into the public parts where the mail boxes were kept, and he was certain that THIS time he had the right post office. He had even bothered to read the sign before accosting some random passerby.   
He still wished it was the Chicago post office box that had received the package. Chicago had great hot dogs.  
It had been a difficult journey since he had checked on this mail box over the phone. He had been overjoyed and set out at once from...whereever he was.  
First had been that strange demon that had tried to "take his energy" or something just before he beat it to a bloody pulp and walked away. The youma was crawling along trying to figure out what had happened when the Sailor Senshi arrived in a highly confused state. They didn't bother to question the situation, however, and after Sailor Moon had wiped the youma out, they decided the easy, if mysterious, victory with an ice cream party.  
Next were the five odd people in multi-colored jumpsuits with no discernable openings moving around in exaggerated poses, martial arts or otherwise. Ryouga had sort of walked through a collection of the gel men that were fighting them and was leaving as they started talking about a "mysterious bandanna-ed ranger" and calling for something called "zords."  
Then there was that island, and the brief encounter with Godzilla. Ryouga hoped that the big lizard wouldn't get it in his mind to follow him to Tokyo because of that. He was certain that the creature knew that shi shi hokodan was a complete accident, really, it was. (Godzilla, on the other hand, had barely noticed and merely rolled over in his sleep)  
Through it all he had run across his home once (unfortunately his parents returned on "vacation") and two of his other post office boxes that he had scattered across Tokyo just in case. It was amazing how much Shinjuku looked like Kyoto though, or how much Tomobiki looked like Osaka. Then yesterday fighting Ranma and then those strange guys that were chasing that woman that...  
Ryouga clamped a hand over his nose as he remembered the goddess kissing him. A goddess had kissed him, and Ranma, Shampoo, but that wasn't important. A GODDESS had kissed HIM. Ryouga pinched his nose closed a little more and remembered why he was there.  
Finally, after all this time, he would be free of the pig.  
All he had to do was find the PO Box.  
After about an hour of searching Ryouga finally managed to find the PO Box with the right number inserted his key nervously. The lock clicked and the box opened revealing a small package. Instantly the package was torn open revealing a boxed canteen, and a note, which Ryouga failed to notice.  
"YES!!" he shouted, taking the canteen and opening it. "I'M FREEE! HAHAHAHAHA...huh?" Ryouga blinked as, in pouring the water over himself, he suddenly found himself shorter, with a higher pitched voice, and a slightly different center of gravity. "He" knew...he just knew what had happened, but didn't want to believe it.  
Ryouga cinched his eyes closed tightly and tilted his head down, then slowly cracked his eyes open to see that SHE had indeed joined Ranma and Herb in the ranks of the aquatransexuals. Glancing to her reflexion in the window, she showed that she had approximately the same build as Ranma and Herb's female form, but quite a bit taller and stronger, maybe. He still had his fangs, though his hair was now a deep, forest, green.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Ryouga demanded shrilly. She turned back to the package and ripped through finding the note and scanning over it. "Dear Customer, we regret to inform you that at the time we received your request that the last reserves of our nannichuan HAD ALREADY BEEN PURCHASED!?! by the Tendo Dojo and SHAMPOO!!?!? of the Joketsuzoku. We have refunded your accounts the price of the nannichuan and instead given you a free sample of nyannichuan!!!!! which, fortunately, was one of the thirty-eight springs to survive the events at Jusendo in which you played a part and were thus presented with the gift of our catalog. At least in this way you will be spared the spring of drowned pig curse and being a walking meal anytime you get splashed with cold water. Signed Jusenkyo Products Incorporated Representative, Li Mau. PS - Plum says 'Hi.'"  
Ryouga fumed for several seconds, her mind threatening to cease function for a little while until one overriding fact was pointed out to her by her somewhat frantically spinning mind. She had known about the Tendos' nannichuan, it had been partially his fault in destroying after all. It had been really stupid to fight over it, considering that there was enough for at least a couple of people. Then again, by the time Ryouga had gotten there, the fight had already been taking place. However...  
"Shampoo has nannichuan," Ryouga realized, and then she was off into the wilds again. Well, off into the street, which was pretty much the same thing to Ryouga. At least...eventually...it was the same thing.  
  
*******  
  
"Why didn't I see it before?" Genma demanded suddenly outloud. It would have been a more worry-causing event if it were not for something else going on upstairs.  
"Akane!! You've been in there for an hour and a half!" Ranma said, knocking on the door.  
"Akane please," Soun whined, trying not to cry, trying not to think about crying, or rivers, or waterfalls, or..."Akane as your father I ORDER you to leave that room."  
"We need to get in there Akane," Kasumi said politely, if urgently.  
"I'm uhh...almost done," Akane's voice said.  
"You've been saying that this whole time!" Ranma reminded her irritably. "What are you doing in there anyway?" Ranma glanced around at the disbelieving stares. "I know, okay? I'm not THAT stupid."  
"I knew I should have shelled out for an extra bathroom," Nabiki muttered angrily. "Look, I'm walking to the diner and using their's. You all can wait for Little Miss Hormonal if you want, I'm out of here."  
Nabiki started to turn away from her spot at the head of the door, but her comment was suddenly rewarded by an opening door. The door revealed Akane in a somewhat disheveled hurriedly put on school uniform, somewhat breathless, hair out of place and looking very red.  
"WHO called me 'little Miss Hormonal?'" she demanded. Nabiki breezed past her, ignoring the surprise expressions on other people's faces.  
"One of the usual suspects," Nabiki. "I'm sure you can deal with it." Then she was in the restroom and shutting the door solidly behind her.  
"NABIKI!!!" Kasumi said in an aghast tone as she realized just what had happened. From behind the door the sound of Nabiki's relief was quite loud and obvious.  
"RANMA!!" Akane declared.   
Ranma gulped and turned to look from the door to Akane nervously. And flinched back, presenting warding symbols as that day-dreamy expression seemed to be on her face by the time he turned to see her face.  
"Akane?" Ranma asked.  
"Hai..." Akane said dreamily.  
"Akane," Kasumi asked. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Hmmm?" Akane asked, turning slowly toward her sister for a moment and glancing back at Ranma and sighing dramatically. If the three of them weren't so determined to be the next one into the bathroom, they'd probably would have bolted by now.  
"Akane, this is father," Soun said. Akane blinked and shook her head. "Stop behaving so foolishly this instant!" She blinked a couple of more times then turned bright red.  
"Was I just..." Akane pointed to the bathroom and gestured for a moment. "OH KAMIIIIIiiiiiii," another dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Ranma you look so cute when you get scared like that...."  
"Uh, Ranma," Kasumi said, hesitantly, glancing between the restroom and Akane. "Perhaps you should take Akane out to eat...yes that would be a good idea."  
"Err, yeah, I guess," Ranma said.   
He was half-way down the block and spliting his concentration between the distracted Akane and his bladder when he realized just what Kasumi had pulled on him.  
"Good grief, she IS related to Nabiki," Ranma muttered. He had sometimes secretly believed that Kasumi was adopted or something.  
"Huh?" Akane said, shaking her head out again.   
Unbeknownst to her, the spell was starting to fade away now. Not to mention that the spell did respond in accordance with how much she remained repressed. Other than that it didn't force any action, and well...  
Akane HAD just released about an hour and half's worth of repressed desires.  
"Were you talking about Kasumi?" Akane asked narrowly.  
"Errr...no," Ranma said nervously as they reached the diner, and Ranma vanished into the restroom.  
"What's his problem?" Akane asked vaguely, she wandered to a seat and sat down to wait.  
"Sorry, Akane," Ranma said.  
"Hmmm," Akane said pleasantly, staring off into space.  
"Err," Ranma said. "Has the waitress been by yet?"  
"I think I want some cherries," Akane sighed.  
"Uhhh...." The mini-Urd that had been left behind at the dojo laughed uproarously, if quietly as soon as Akane mentioned wanting cherries.  
~As soon as I pop into the main memory,~ the mini-Urd thought. ~I'm going to just love this girl.~  
The mini-Urds watching the Nekohanten and Ryouga's house had a much more boring time. Though the one watching Ukyou was certainly having a fun time imagining the girl in other ways.  
  
*******  
  
Shampoo sighed as she walked across her camping sight and secured the jug in its hiding place. She hadn't really found an answer for her dillemma yet. Well, she had, she just wasn't certain how it would turn out.  
She wasn't going to go back home just yet. No, first, she'd saw how this turned out, and then she would see about home.  
  
*******  
  
"So," Kodachi said. "What is your plan, Urd-san?"  
"So formal, Dachi?" Urd asked smirking.  
"I do not want to go leaping into anything," Kodachi said. "I have done that once already, and the results were...unfavorable."  
"I know about you chasing Ranma, honey," Urd said. "If you remember, by goals end up with you getting him. Even if you have to share a little."  
"Actually," Kodachi said. "I was referring to something at school."  
"Really," Urd said leaning forward in her seat to look over Kodachi appraisingly. "Your all-girls school? No wonder you were so willing to come along last night."  
"One of the teachers, Urd-san," Kodachi said pointedly. "All the girls are too afraid of me. As for why I 'came along' last night, I must say it was that kiss as I was putting you in the taxi." Kodachi blushed. "It felt like I be...it felt exiquisite."  
"Thanks, I try," Urd said, as she desparately tried to remember the kiss. "So what is this problem with your teacher now?"  
"To make a long story short, he tried to blackmail me, and then suddenly turned ill and had to leave school for medical reasons," Kodachi smiled deviously as she said that. Until she noticed that Urd was frowning now. "Is something wrong, Urd-san?"  
"Did one of your parents abandon you, Dachi?" Urd asked. Kodachi flinched and frowned deeply. "I'll take that as a yes." ~Her demon parent was a greater demon....not just one of the demon races like Ryouga's parents. This opened up a big can of worms.~  
"Why, pray tell, do you ask such a question?" Kodachi demanded.  
~What, did Peorth send down an abridged version of this case-file?~ Urd asked herself. ~Probably something in it she didn't want me to see before taking this assignment.~  
  
*******  
  
"So Urd was in the area," one of three red-eyed demonesses said. "She is one Norn, we are all three Furies." Her two sisters nodded in confirmation. As greater demons, those demons that had been gods and goddesses before the Morninglord cursed them all in spite at their failure to overcome heaven, they had long ago dropped most of the inhuman traits that marked them as such, though the blood filled eyes remained.  
"Tisiphone is correct," another demoness said. They were virtually identical except that they seemed of differing ages. "She was probably just passing through anyway, Aitvaras."  
"It is coming to a delicate point," one of the two male demons in the room said. He too, had overtime dropped his black cat image in favor of the humanity many greater demons imitated. "And I'll have you know, Megaera, that your little charge helped defend her."  
"You're not even going to mention that both of your charges SAW you and FOUGHT you," another demoness shouted angrily. "Are you? You're just lucky that Urd doesn't pay much attention to things."  
"Alecto, are you perhaps...angry about something?" the other demon asked the Fury of Unceasing Anger.  
"Bite me, Ays," the woman said. "If it weren't for you and that cat I could have had the girl married by now..."  
"And then killed by my charge, of course," Megaera, the Jealous One, agreed.  
"I still want mine to kill her after that," Tisiphone said. She was the Avenger of Murder, an odd title for a demon really, until one considered that she usually inspired the murder in the first place. "But no, you have to get dramatic have her commit suicide...or whatever these Japanese call it."  
Megaera narrowed her eyes and glared at her sister. They worked well together, like their equivalents among the gods, the Norns. In the short run they worked together even better than the Norns, considering the greater amount of free rein and power they had being all first class. In the long-term, however, their bickering usually got the better of them.  
"Stow it, sis," Magaera grumbled. "I want maximum shock value for her father when he learns his wish got his baby girl killed."  
"And leave me alone," Ays snapped. "I'd have been over and done with this simple vengeance wish if Aitvaras and you three would stay out of my way!"  
"I need Ranma Saotome to become the greatest martial artist of his time first," Aitvaras said coolly. "The greatest of a short, hellish, span of time, that is."  
"And I need him to marry Akane!" Alecto snapped angrily.  
"What about them!" Ays demanded, pointing at Tisiphone and Megaera. "By her laws, she's already married to him and it's not working out. And you only need to Kuonji to 'settle' with him!"  
"Until Shampoo's life is exiled shadow of her former self," Tisiphone said. "I have NOT completed my wish. She needs to have her life cast on the rocks, not merely hit a bumpy patch in the water."  
"And HOW can Ukyou 'settle' with the Saotomes if they're dead?" Megaera asked.  
"ENOUGH!" Aitvaras snapped angrily. "WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS ALL BEFORE!!! We HAVE a plan that settles EVERYBODY'S situation." He paused, took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone. "Ranma Saotome becomes the greatest martial artist of his time, fulfilling Genma Saotome's wish. He gets married to Akane. After a short, bitter honeymoon, Shampoo tries to kill Akane and is left a crippled shell of her former glory. She ends up shunned by her entire tribe including that idiot Mousse, and is eventually drawn into an abusive relationship with that Kuno boy, and finally gets killed by his sister, after she insures that our side gets another generation of Kunos to torment. Ryouga learns a technique, provided by Ays, of course, to impart his oni-strength, rakshasha-berserker rage, and his own depression into somebody else and targets Ukyou with it. Ukyou under the effect of this technique flys into a rage and kills Ranma and Akane then kills herself. Caught bemoaning causing the death of the two girls, after finally getting his vengeance in this indirect way, Ryouga is killed by Soun Tendo. He and Genma blame each other for this whole debacle and fight a battle that ends in both their deaths. Mr. Kuonji, excuse me, Kuonji-san, learns of his daughter's death and commits suicide as well. Shampoo's grandmother, Lotion, is already dead and in Hell since SHE actually contacted US, so we don't have to worry about her. Does ANY of this sound FAMILIAR?!"  
"Aitvaras," Megaera said coolly. "Allow me to remind you that you and Ays are both second class demons?"  
"While you three are first class," Aitvaras said with a catty grin. "Yes, I know, but we need to get back on the problem, not continue this tripping over each other's feet like we have been doing."  
"Why don't we just kill Mara and get rid of Urd that way, just in case?" Alecto asked. Her sisters thwacked her on the back of the head.  
"If the doublet system was triggered by infighting," Tisiphone said. "There'd be a lot fewer old gods running around."  
"Out of curiousity," Ays said. "Where is Mara? She has a wish on the line in Nerima too, doesn't she?"  
"Do you remember the nature of that wish," Megaera asked.  
"Oh right," Ays said, smirking. "I forgot."  
"Urd is one goddess," Megaera said. "And she is most likely here on a lark. She almost definitely doesn't have the Ultimate Force behind her. And even if she does, it'll only apply to one or two of us. There is no way heaven can produce one wish to counter ALL of our wishes."  
"Tisiphone," Alecto said. "Isn't that your girl going by right now?" The demons looked out the storefront to see Shampoo walk buy carrying a jug that reeked of magic to their senses.  
"Nannichuan," Tisiphone said. "What does she plan to do with that?"  
  
*******  
  
"My mother sort of did the same thing to me," Urd said. "She took up with my father's enemies, tried to drag me into the mess to. If it weren't for my half-sisters I'd probably be...something you wouldn't like very much."  
"I see," Kodachi said, she looked down sounding sad. "My mother left us when I was six. I can still remember her just leaving and saying she'd never be back again." Urd walked over to comfort Kodachi gently hugging the smaller girl.  
"Everything will be alright," Urd whispered. Kodachi nodded and hugged the white-haired woman back. She pulled back and took a steadying breath.  
"That, I suppose, is enough of the sad truth," Kodachi said. "Now, back to your plan."  
"Ahh, yes, back to business," Urd said reluctantly. She was really looking forward to the "lack" Kodachi had mentioned earlier. "Well, first I have to get Ranma to consumate his marriage with Shampoo. Absolutely first." Kodachi twitched.  
"Why so?" Kodachi asked dangerously.  
"Because that makes him an Amazon," Urd said. "Amazons men can have multiple wives. Ranma would still be able honorbound by their laws to obey an engagements his mother supports. And his mother clearly supports engagements with four other women."  
"And of course Ranma-darling is much too honorable to simply ignore that," Kodachi agreed. She was sort of right "Very clever."  
"Yeah," Urd said uncertainly. "That's what I'm hoping."  
"It doesn't get you Ryouga, however," Kodachi said.  
"I assume that I could marry him within the laws of Japan to bring him into the deal," Urd said. "If accepts me that is. Or Ranma could."  
"Excuse me," Kodachi said. "Not understanding the last part."  
"You know," Urd said. "Ranma's curse, the one that turns him into a girl that I have yet to see in the flesh. Redhead, bursting with...HEALTHY...energy."  
"That. Harridan." Kodachi said slowly. "Is Ranma-darling?"  
"Yes," Urd said. "One of the first things I'm going to have to do is teach him how to control that curse. Could be useful though." Kodachi was staring at her blinking. "Like I told his and Akane's parents. Two bodies, two identities, two marriages. If I marry him and we both marry somebody else. Well that's four of us right there worked around the Japanese laws."  
"Excuse me," Kodachi said. "You have such a curse?"  
"Nope," Urd said. "Jusenkyo can't touch me, but I do know some spells to change my shape." Kodachi blinked and acquired a calculating expression.  
"Can these spells be taught?" she asked. Urd blinked and then slowly a wide grin began to split her face.  
"Why, Dachi," she said. "Whatever are you thinking to do to poor little me?" A similar grin broke over Kodachi's face.  
  
*******  
  
"Why am I here?" Mara wondered. "I should be breaking up Keiichi and Belldandy, not 'checking up' on my children." Children. Who needed children.  
She hated these assignments. She hated the wasted time of having to sit around and wait until the kid was old enough for a sudden abandoment to scar them.   
She hated being required to go back and make sure kid or kids were doing appropriately well. Which is to say, terribly.   
She hated the long wait for their demon-blood combined with their anguish to send them spiralling along the path of evil and self-destruction.   
She hated having to wait for the jerks that wished her into the place get theirs for basically turning her into a bedslave for a few years. THIS particular jerk hadn't even needed to be approached and tricked into ruining his life. The moron had contacted them and sold his soul for a wife and children.  
She absolutely hated it when her children ended up in Hell, being tortured and cursing her name whenever they happened to see her. The best thing about those few kids that broke the pattern and ended up in heaven was that she didn't have to deal with the annoyance of them blaming her for the rest of eternity.  
Which was why it didn't faze her at all when she heard the sounds of heavy breathing coming from somewhere in the Kuno mansion as she padded about invisibly.   
She'd seen Tatewaki passed out in his room, predictably drooling over some women that she was certain he'd end up trying to rape and kill eventually. It was probably how he'd end up dying and going to Hell to annoy her with the rest of his brothers and sisters.  
"Why can't they all be like Merlin?" Mara wondered. "That self-righteous kid earned himself godhood and stayed out of my hair."  
She felt the divine aura easily enough and frowned. Distracted as the god or goddess was, it was easy to pick up. Mara extended a more completely cloaking field about herself as she approached Kodachi's room.  
She opened the door, listening to the sound of a man and woman in the extreme throws of passion. Then she looked to identify the god that was involving himself in HER contract.  
It didn't take long for Mara to identify the "man" as Kodachi herself under the effect of a self-cast spell.   
Mara blinked in complete surprise for a moment, trying to remember when Kodachi had learned magic. Certainly being half-greater demon would allow her to virtually gobble magical knowledge up, but where did she...  
Mara's eyes narrowed in outright rage as she identified the goddess her dau...err...son was currently bedding. She quickly retreated before her rage got the better of her and she revealed herself to Kodachi.  
She would deal with Urd later.  
  
*******  
  
Shampoo watched Ranma and Akane go into the Tendo Dojo and sighed. She really wasn't certain just what she planned to do yet. Whatever it was, she was certain it would involve the nannichuan. Shampoo walked up to the door, feeling very uneasy and nervous. She was completely unaware of the horde of demons hanging about her invisible.  
The mini-urd on the wall of the gate, however, looked quite shocked and nervous. She hid next to the gate and watched, wishing she had a way to quickly contact her greater part.  
"I got it!" Tisiphone said suddenly. She moved up to Shampoo's side and started whispering in her ear. "Throw it on the Tendo girl and her sisters!"  
"WHAT?!" Alecto raged. "You can't do that NOW!! i need them married!"  
"I want out of this job little sister," Tisiphone said. "Get them married by yourself."  
"Don't throw it on them unless you want Ranma to turn you inside out you little cat in heat," Alecto yelled to the evil smiling Shampoo who suddenly stopped and blinked, looking discouraged.  
"HEY!" Tisiphone growled and appraoched her younger sister angrily. Alecto approached as well, aware that in a direct confrontation she would be superior to Tisiphone. "Fine! Bribe him with it to marry you."  
"Akane will still be a problem," Alecto snapped to the now even more frustrated Shampoo. Ays, Aitvaras and Megaera watched with half-lidded eyes, until Ays considered something.  
"Yes, toss the water on the girls!" he said. "If you can't have him, no one can!" Shampoo smiled evily again. ~Cursing the Tendos will really get Ryouga's blood going.~  
"You want to end up an exile for cursing innocent women?" Alecto demanded.  
~I wonder if I'll do more damage by not interfering,~ the mini-Urd wondered with a sweat drop as the demon's argued. ~The invisible whisper in the ear thing doesn't work with so many people I guess.~  
"Get Ukyou first!" Tisiphone shouted suddenly.  
"Now wait a minute!" Megaera shouted stepping into the fight, not really knowing what Ukyou's response to being cursed would be. Considering how cool she thought Ranma's curse was she'd consider it a good thing. "That's MY wish you're messing with. DON'T touch Ukyou mortal!" Shampoo blinked.  
"Since when Shampoo call Shampoo 'mortal' in Shampoo thoughts?" the Amazon asked in a painful display of her lack of Japanese.  
"Now look at what you've done!" Tisiphone shouted. "She'll be getting supicious now!"  
"As if she wasn't suspicious before," Aitvaras asked. Meanwhile Shampoo looked to her jug and opened the top to check the water. Which was when something slammed into her from behind.  
The jug went flying into the air sending a cascade of water out of it. Shampoo, heedless of the danger, gasped and raced to catch the jug and collect as much of the water as she could before it hit the ground and turned useless.  
"Oh, sorry," the green-haired girl said as she ran past Shampoo.  
Shampoo breathed a sigh of relief as it became apparent that enough water had been saved for two more uses. The jug was set down on the sidewalk and Shampoo breathed a sigh of relief.  
The Amazon had not yet noticed a certain lack, and a certain gain.  
  
*******  
  
"I am not a pervert!" Akane shouted.  
"I never said you were, Akane," Ranma said. "Man, just next time take care of your business in the middle of the night so it doesn't get in anybody's way, you know?"  
"RANMA!!!!" Akane roared, and suddenly Ranma was flying via air Akane.  
  
*******  
  
Only Aitvaras wasn't distracted enough to notice a now male Shampoo fleeing the scene and following the form of an airbound martial artist. A small secret grin spread across his face as he left his comrades invisibly wrestling in the street.  
He didn't notice the mini-Urd following him. Nobody noticed the jug of nannichuan left behind outside the Tendo Dojo gate.  
  
*******  
  
"Stupid Tomboy," Ranma muttered as she climbed out of the canal. "Why'd Nabiki have to make ME ask her THAT anyway. Probably because I can take a hit better than she can." Still, Akane had been a lot less violent today, if rather disturbing at times.  
"Airen?" Shampoo said. Ranma looked up to see someone vaguely similar to Mousse, except he had blue hair, no glasses and was wearing one an illfitting pantsuit. For the first time Shampoo noticed his voice change. "Aiya! Am man!!"  
"Shampoo?" Ranma asked. "What happened to you?"  
Aitvaras snickered as he considered the number of secret techniques this would provide Ranma, and how much quicker he could make him the greatest martial artist he had to be. He leaned forward and whispered in Shampoo's ear.  
"Pressure points," Aitvaras said, smirking as he backed away from Shampoo. And if this screwed over Alecto and Tisiphone, oh well. They could still salvage the situation if they worked hard.  
~Pressure points,~ Shampoo thought speculatively. ~But arousal pressure points don't work, Ranma always gets frightened at the moment of truth and the pressure points fail. All my glomps have proven this. But...he's a woman now...the childbirth points...~   
Shampoo had thought of this before but didn't know what the laws on same sex pairings was when it came to Jusenkyo. His Great-Grandmother had provided his with a book on the Jusenkyo by-laws, but he had always had better things to do with his time.  
"Is long story, Airen," Shampoo said wearily as Ranma moved forward. "Was try to bring you cure and green-haired girl knock Shampoo over and..." he shrugged demonstratively.  
"There was more nannichuan?" Ranma said weakly moving up to Shampoo. "And you were bringing it to me?" Shampoo nodded weakly. "Oh man, sorry, Shampoo."  
Suddenly Shampoo was hugging Ranma in a display of raw emotion. Ranma uncertainly leaned up to comfort as the neo-man gripped her tightly. Ranma was familiar with the sensation that followed.  
Suddenly she was thinking about how handsome Shampoo was now, how comfortable it was to be held by him, and other such things. Normally thoughts about Akane or Ukyou, or even the actual act itself would rise up by this point and squelch those emotions quite thoroughly.  
This time, however, she felt a distinct lack of fear, and doubt. She had a sense of certainty that everything was going to be all right and that what was happening was what she wanted. No thoughts to disturb her from her perception arose as she leaned up to kiss Shampoo. She knew, however, she knew that it was a series of pressure points doing this to her.  
Aitvaras smiled and walked off as things started getting heavy. It was time to plant the thought of checking the canal in the mind of the girl's elder.  
As soon as he was gone the mini-Urd huffed a sigh of relief. She had truly thought the demon would hang around to watch. She quickly floated up to Shampoo's ear and applied the same whispering technique herself.  
"You're raping him and he knows it!" Shampoo said. "Stop it now!" Shampoo gasped and pulled back away from the rapidly progressing embrace.  
"No," Shampoo said. "No can do this way, is wrong!"  
Ranma, the part of Ranma's mind that was filing this for later, noted that down. However, at the moment she WANTED Shampoo, she had NO second thoughts about the wanting, she had NO doubts, she had NO fears. And, after so many of Shampoo's glomps, she knew those pressure points too.  
"Then make us both wrong," Ranma whispered as she applied the Amazon glomp herself. "Maybe I'll care later, but not right now." Shampoo didn't resist long, having never trained to resist the points to target the male emotions.  
"Aiya," Shampoo said softly. "Airen..."  
"That's as good as I can do," the mini-Urd said as it left to go meet it's greater self and share it's memories.  
  
*******  
  
"Ranma," Shampoo said hesitantly as he woke up and noticed that the redhead was glaring at him from a few feet away. Ranma had gotten dressed it seemed. "I...sorry."  
"Feh," Ranma muttered. "At least you tried to stop it...even if it was too late. What did you do to me?"  
"Chirldbirth pressure points," Shampoo said ashamedly. "Is for comforting womans giving birth, take away fear and worry. I know you hate Shampoo."  
"I'm pissed as hell," Ranma shouted. Then she calmed down. "And I'm staying that way for a while, but I suppose I don't hate ya. After all, I'm the one that got your points so we both screwed each other in more ways than one." Ranma did indeed see it that way, she didn't even care that she was not in her right mind at the time. "Get dressed Shampoo."  
"My," a voice said dryly. "This is a rather interesting development." Ranma and Shampoo turned to see Cologne standing there looking at them with a tired expression. "You obviously never read the Jusenkyo by laws Shampoo, or else you were more desparate than I thought."  
"Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo asked confused.  
"I'll bet you put her up to this," Ranma said irritably.  
"I'm afraid not, Daughter-in-law," Cologne said. "And this is not to the style of the being that is your new fiancee."  
"Huh," Ranma asked, ignoring the change of reference. "What does she have to do with this?"  
"Right now I'll only say that there were probably demons at work," Cologne said, she turned to Shampoo. "Grandson, I believe your wife told you to get dressed."  
"Great-Grandmother," Shampoo said, confused. "Why you call me Grandson? I am your granddaughter."  
"If you had read the by laws as I instructed, Shampoo," Cologne said. "You would realize that by consumating the marriage in this manner that you are now legally man and the husband."  
"But..." Shampoo said.  
"Uhh, what?" Ranma asked.  
"Yes, Shampoo," Cologne said. "RANMA is now my heir and the head of your household." Shampoo blinked for a moment and then fainted. "Ah, already acting like a man." Cologne said with a small sarcastic smirk.  
  
*******  
  
Akane frowned as she noticed that Ranma was still not back and stomped off on her way to school. She stopped, noticing a plastic jug just outside her home. Picking it up she realized it had some liquid in it.  
"Be good for a quick cold shower just in case I see more things," Akane muttered, picking it up and carrying it along.  
  
*******  
  
"At least Ranma's an Amazon now," Urd said bitterly as she walked down the path after bidding Kodachi a VERY fond and temporary farewell. "I'll have to see if I can fix the damage."  
Suddenly she was grabbed and slammed against the wall.  
"I don't care if I die in taking you out, NORN," Mara growled.  
~Shit, she's pissed,~ Urd thought, trying to take in breath past Mara's hand. ~She doesn't call me 'Norn' unless she's really mad about something.~  
"If don't have a DAMN good excuse for fucking my baby," she growled. "I am going to TEAR your throat out HERE and NOW and we'll BOTH fade cease to be!"  
~Shit,~ Urd thought, the thought even a very tiny voice. 


	4. Learning

"I'm waiting!" Mara said, hostility dripping from her voice.  
"Divine wish," Urd gasped out. Mara blinked for a moment and the grip on Urd's throat loosened as Mara transferred her hand to the collar of Urd's robes.  
"What did you say?" Mara asked, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to tell me that MY daughter received a divine wish? And she wished to roll in the hay with you? I didn't think goddess's were supposed to lie, Urd. That is the worst lie I've ever heard."  
"Kodachi didn't make the wish, Mara," Urd said. "She's part of it."  
"And this wish requires you to teach her magic so she can fuck you as a guy?" Mara growled.  
"That was her idea," Urd said trying to maintain her cool. "We're supposed to get married. Heh..." Mara blinked and shook her head out at that.  
"WHAT WAS THE WISH, URD!?!" she demanded angrily.  
"The wish says that she, myself, and five other people are supposed to be happily married to each other," Urd said simply. Mara blinked and pulled away from Urd.  
"What five other people?" Mara asked, leaning herself against a wall.  
"Damn, Mara," Urd said dusting herself off. "Again?!"  
"What five other people?" Mara asked. Urd sighed and decided to start with the two males first.  
"Ranma Saotome," Urd said and saw Mara wince. "Ryouga Saotome, Ukyou Kuonji, Akane Tendo, and Shampoo daughter of Silk." With each name Mara winced again.  
"You're facing the furies, and two second class demons," Mara said glummly leaning against the wall and staring down at the sidewalk.  
"I had a run in with them already," Urd said. "That cat sort of pushed the issue on Shampoo and Ranma a little quicker than I wanted."  
"Aitvaras needs to make Ranma the greatest martial artist of this time period," Mara said. "Ays needs to give Ryouga his desire for vengeance against Saotome. Megaera needs to help Ukyou settle with the Saotomes in some manner. Alecto needs to marry Ranma to one of the Tendo girls. Tisiphone was supposed to get Shampoo a strong husband, and she did that technically, and sounds like completely from what you tell me. She just needs to ruin Shampoo's life now that the wish is fulfilled."  
"Not quite," Urd said, as Mara just outright turned over this information. She had guessed some of it already from her mini-self's encounter last night, but Mara had just filled in the blanks. "Shampoo consummated the marriage with Ranma in the wrong gender, so she has a strong wife by her people's laws now." Mara looked up and nodded with a sort of irritable smirk.  
"I'm on assignment already, so you don'y have to worry about me," Mara said. "Unless they outright order me to interfere. And I'd rather not have another kid haranguing me through the centuries if at all possible."  
"You could interfere if you wanted to, Mara," Urd said. Mara looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"Do you know what would happen to...me if I tried?" Mara asked. "And don't even bother giving me that 'forgiveness is eternal' crap. Keep the kid away from me, Urd." Mara spoke grimmly and then she leaped back and vanished in a puff of smoke.  
"How long is she going to let them do this to her before she gets a clue," Urd wondered.   
It was perfectly easy for her to understand the true forgiving nature of heaven above. She herself had been a demon and then been accepted back as a goddess. Her understanding of the demonic frame of thinking might have been broader than most gods, but it was still very limited.  
She shook her head and looked for the nearest television.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, Akane," Ukyou said, turning to the other girl. "Akane, I'm talking to you."   
Akane was still very reluctant to look at her, but eventually did, relaxing as no daydreams were created by seeing Ukyou's face. Ukyou looked confused at the behavior  
"What is with you these last two days?" Ukyou asked.  
"Umm, Ukyou," Akane said. "Do you mind if I call you Ucchan?" Ukyou blinked and her head shot back in confusion. Talking to Urd yesterday had gotten her thinking, and last night she'd had a dream that started like that.  
~Where did that come from?~ Ukyou wondered, absently mirroring Akane's thoughts as the other girl began to suddenly look very embarrassed. Ukyou noted the growing blush and felt one of her own starting.  
"It's just that, you're my friend," Akane said suddenly. "That's all...that's all."  
"Uhh, sure," Ukyou said hesitantly. "I...guess that would be alright."  
"Thanks," Akane said, suddenly feeling much better for some reason. "So what did you want?"  
"Where's Ranma," she asked. "I want to talk to him too."  
"I don't know where the baka is," Akane said in her normal mix of worry and anger. "He never came back home last night."  
"You and he had a fight again," Ukyou said, not asking a question. "Look, just, well we need to talk about the new fiancee so let's meet after school at my place. Okay?"  
"Yeah," Akane said. "Sure. Will Konatsu be there?"  
"No, Sugar," Ukyou said. "He goes off and trains every four days or so."  
"Oh," Akane said conversationally. "So it will just be us then?"  
"Unless we see Ranma or one of the others before we get there," Ukyou said. Akane nodded in understanding and then noticed the door about to open to let in the teacher.  
"It's a date," she said, noticing Ukyou blush brightly in response. Akane blinked and winced before turning back to face forward, turning bright red. ~Damn it, I KNOW she cast a spell on me. I can't get the image of Ukyou out of my head now. Arrrggghhh! Maybe she didn't notice.~  
Of course, said spell had already worn out so that not even a small bit of it was left. Still, as long as Akane was convinced the spell was there she had an excuse for her thoughts.  
~Oh my goodness!~ Ukyou thought, staring straight ahead and trying to fight down her blush. ~She's coming on to me. Akane's coming on to me! What do I do? Ummm, stay calm. Probably my imagination anyway.~  
Both girls glanced surreptitiously toward the other, and then bolted their eyes to the front as they made eye contact.  
~Definitely not my imagination,~ Ukyou thought desparately. ~Well, I'll just have to tidy up my room before she...errr...let her down easy...that's right.~  
~She noticed,~ Akane thought to herself. ~Okay, I'll just have to apologize for being so forward...I mean tell her I'm not myself.~  
They concentrated on the lesson for a couple of seconds.  
~My room is a total mess,~ Ukyou whined internally. ~How the hell am I going to get it clean before she gets up there?~  
~A little forward is good,~ Akane reasoned. ~Ukyou likes a little forward. Just not Tsubasa forward.~ One of the remaining mini-Urds sat in the rafters and giggled madly as she rubbed her hands.  
  
*******  
  
"Where the?" Ryouga panted wearily as she discovered herself standing in front of her house. "How'd I get here?"   
She looked around confused and then shrugged, scratching her head in confusion. Then she lugged her heavy feet into the building, dragging her pack and umbrella behind her. Since she was here, she might as well get some hot water.  
She walked into the building and noticed that there were some backpacks in the hallway next she set hers.  
"Mom and Dad are home," she said, surprised, and then looked down at herself and acquired a very worried expression.   
She cautiously peeked into the main room and looked around before beginning her quest for the kitchen. It had been cleaned since the last time she had been there, but the only thing she saw out of the ordinary was the creepy little doll on the sofa. The one that seemed to be alive and watching her.  
She tip-toed in the room, trying to guess where her parents might be. Being caught in an unfamiliar body by her parents was not a good idea. They tended to fight first and ask questions much later, quite unreasonable in her opinion, really.  
Ryouga had no idea how completely hypocritical that statement was.  
No one was in the main room. So now all she had to do was get to the kitchen or bathroom before anyone noticed her. She reasoned that she had at least a twenty percent chance of hitting ONE of those rooms. The odds were good.  
Ryouga didn't notice the "doll" standing up and following her silently and curiously. By some miracle she managed to make it to the kitchen on her first try. She glanced in and looked toward the bulk of the kitchen, which included the sink.   
Seeing nobody, she smiled and tip toed on her way to the sink, not noticing the rather surprised woman in the small end of the kitchen behind him. Aki froze in mid gesture of raising her cup of tea to her lips. Though the gesture was quickly resumed.  
The fact that she was drinking tea probably saved Ryouga from a great deal of panicky running and trying to explain things verbally. Aki loved her tea. She hated to break off from her tea. She was perfectly content to let this potential assassin do whatever it was she came do while she finished said cup of tea.  
In fact, once she and Jiro had been caught in a war on one of the other worlds they had travelled to simply because she had heard that there was this truly wonderful teas made by this one person on the world. This would sound like a mere bad timing coincidence if one didn't know that Jiro and Aki had been to the world before.   
There week on the world had resembled the introductory scene of "Saving Private Ryan." All because they had ruined some mega-powerful sorceress's dinner on their arrival. It would be too soon if Aki and Jiro never heard the term "dragon cuisine" ever again.  
They had collected some lost artifact for Hermes, or was it Gabriel that time? Anyway, upon returning, in more or less one piece, they had both sworn that they would never even say the world's name ever again.   
About twenty minutes later Kishijoten had asked Aki if she had tried those teas.  
The tea she was drinking was one of that particular blend. She had about twenty packages left and planned to make them last for quite a while. If she went too soon Jiro might balk about going back to get more from the nice dragon. She only wished she could make it as well as Filia could.  
At the moment she was quietly celebrating her son's engagement, and thinking of interesting ways to kill this silly intruder in her home. Then she would finish the kettle. She dearly loved her tea. And this was the best tea that she had found yet.  
Meanwhile, Ryouga had turned on the hot water tap and stuck her hand under it, waiting for the water temperature to increase. It happened to hit just the right point as his mother was taking another sip of tea.  
Aki spat the tea out in shock upon seeing the intruder become her son. The remainder of the cup spilled over the floor, and the kettle itself was knocked violently to the side upon contact with her elbow.  
Has it been mentioned that Aki loved her tea?  
"Mom? Urk!" Ryouga gasped turning around to see his mother staring at him wide-eyed, not yet aware of the waste of her tea. Ryouga on the other hand was quite aware and had lost his capability to speak.  
"Ryouga you...you..." Aki pointed to the sink and her son with the cup. Her eyes were suddenly focused on that cup. "MY TEA!!!!"  
"What's--?" Jiro paled as he saw the situation. Rakshasha possessed of a berserker rage that they used in battle to greatly enhance their physical power. But...Aki loved her tea. "Oh no! Aki calm down! He just got here, we have to tell him the news!"  
"MY TEA!" Aki growled, human illusion vanishing. The mini-Urd was impressed and nervous.  
"It's not working dad," Ryouga said in a tiny voice and getting ready to run.   
He just knew what was coming next. Well he didn't for sure. Some task certainly, but he wasn't certain quite what yet. He just hoped that this time it had nothing to do with shrubberies and herring.  
"Look, I'll..." he paused. "We'll pick you up another box next week, okay?" Aki's rage vanished in a flash and she turned to her husband with a cutely smiling face.  
"Really?" Aki asked. Jiro had lost most of his skin tone as he resigned himself to the suicide mission later and nodded. She turned back to a relieved Ryouga and scowled. "RYOUGA!! Dishes! Now!"  
"Hai, mother," Ryouga said, meek and relieved. No impossible task for him this time it seemed. He immediately started to work on the dishes. "You'll probably wondering why I was a girl, aren't you?"  
"We'll get to that after a moment," Aki said dismissively. "Ryouga Hibiki, I'd like to introduce you to one of your fiancees." She indicated the mini-Goddess that had been there guest the past couple of days. Ryouga turned around slowly and looked at the doll curiously.  
"I'm engaged to a doll?" Ryouga asked, confused.  
"Hmph," mini-Urd said. "If you think I'm a doll now, what did you think of my full bodied self when I met you the other day?" Ryouga looked closely at the talking doll, and refrained from freaking out.  
"Y..y..you're that goddess," he said surprised.  
"Part of her, yep," she said. "Main real self is sort of entertaining one of your other soon to be spouses."  
"What?" Ryouga asked, confused and mind threatening to cease function.  
"Urd came to announce her intention to include you in part of a multiple marriage," Jiro explained. "We approved the situation." He sided up to Ryouga and elbowed him with a wink. "A goddess and five women out for you, eh? Reminds me of..." he noticed Aki's look. "Err...congratulations son."  
"Uh...what five women?" Ryouga asked.  
"Prepare yourself for a shock, you know them all," mini-Urd said smirking. "Shampoo, Akane, Ukyou, Kodachi and Ranma."  
Ryouga responded in the manner of an Amazon male as demonstrated by Shampoo earlier in that day.  
He fainted.  
  
*******  
  
"She's awake," Shampoo heard Ranma say.  
"He's awake," Cologne corrected. "Ranma, I know it will take a while for you to get used to the idea, but as far as Amazons are concerned, Shampoo is your husband. In the presence of other Amazons you should treat him as such. As well as avoiding that form as much as possible."  
"The only other Amazons out here are you and Mousse," Ranma said. Shampoo sat up and saw that he was definitely in male form. "So I don't have to worry about it. And I wouldn't either way."  
"Tell me, Ranma," Cologne said. "Do you wish to return to China?"  
"Not any time soon?" Ranma said firmly. "If at all."  
"Then you will need to face a challenge to begin a new village," Cologne said. "Or the elders will come en masse to force you and all your betrothed's back to Joketsuzoku." Ranma seemed to consider that. "Even you couldn't fight them all off."  
"Aiya," Shampoo said, noticing she was back in female form and dressed. She hoped Ranma had done that. "Is bad dream, yes?"  
"Aren't you one to talk?" Ranma asked, snapping at Shampoo. "You started this junk." Shampoo winced.  
"Despite her use of certain pressure points in ways that violated the center point of all our laws," Cologne said sharply, causing Shampoo to wince even further. "Shampoo might not be entirely at fault."  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. "I already said I jabbed her after she jabbed me." ~And then she jabbed me.~ He flushed slightly but managed to keep the reaction down.  
"I was not talking about you daughter-in-law," Cologne said. She reached behind her and retrieved a scroll to present to Shampoo. "This is a letter from your mother to me, Shampoo."  
"But, Shampoo mother is dead," Shampoo said, surprised. "It come from before grandmother go crazy?"  
"No," Cologne said. In the rafters above a mini-Urd listened carefully. "Judging by the contents, your mother wrote this while she was in heaven." The mini-Urd fell off the rafter and smacked into the table below.  
"I know I should have checked that thing before she put it in the case," the mini-Urd muttered. Shampoo and Ranma gathered around the mildly concussed mini-Urd and stared at her in mild astonishment.  
"Strange white-hair woman get very small," Shampoo said.  
"This is my new fiancee?" Ranma asked. "An oompa-lumpa?" The response was a mini-Urd bolt to his face.  
"Oompa lumpa!?" Urd said, mildly astonished. "For your information I am just one part of your newest finacee, Ranma Saotome. Since Silk seems to have told the old woman everything, anyway, I should tell you that I am the Second-Class Goddess Urd, one of the three Norns. I'm certain mother-in-law can explain everything else."  
"Actually," Cologne said. "Silk told me that you were a valkyrie sorceress. I had no idea that you were a goddess." The mini-Urd facefaulted.  
"If you DIDN'T know that I'm here because of Nodoka Saotome's divine wish," mini-Urd asked. "Why'd you assume there were demons involved?"  
"Uhh...this is my Mom's fault?" Ranma asked.  
"Because she apparently learned that all of the mortals on that list were the center point of one demonic wish or another," Cologne said. Everybody stared at Cologne in unveiled shock.  
"They're the targets of a demonic wish?" mini-Urd said sheepishly.  
"Targets?" Ranma and Shampoo said together.  
"Did everyone BUT me know about that?" Urd asked from the doorway. The mini-Urd blinked and then hopped over to her prime self and vanished into the goddess. All present goggled.  
"May I start by saying that the only thing I could do to correct Aitvaras's work was to give Shampoo a little attack of conscious?" Urd asked.  
"Ranma," Cologne said, after finally gaining her voice. "This is your fiancee, don't you have something to do?"  
"What do you me..." Ranma grumbled. "You're kidding right?"  
"I'm afraid not," Cologne said. "The fact that you have other ties will not be accepted by the council. They either all become Amazons or they die. Granted a goddess is beyond even THEIR reach, but you might as well get used to it."  
"Have her do it," Ranma said, pointing at Shampoo.  
"What was that?" Urd asked.  
"HE," Cologne said, eliciting a wince from Shampoo. "Is not given the right to accept new members into the household, you are."  
"Fine," Ranma said and stood up reluctantly to approach Urd. A bucket of water changed Ranma to what Cologne now considered HER proper form, a fact for which she received a glare from her daughter in-law.  
"Do it right," Cologne said.  
"Look there are some important matters to go over before we get to the fun stuff..." Urd said before Ranma glomped Urd.  
"Wo ai ni," she said sort of off-handedly before kissing her.   
Urd, of course for her part was not about to let someone kiss her as if it were a chore, and proceeded to, as a matter of pride, give Ranma the full benefit of her skill.  
Ranma's eyes popped wide as Urd responded and her hands started to roam. After a few shocked moments she began kissing in earnest, vainly trying to match the situation.   
The situation might have continued, and was already attracting Shampoo, but Cologne had decided that the proper forms had been made and interrupted it by smacking her daughter-in-law on the head.  
"Oww!" Ranma said, backing off. "What was that for?" As she asked, Cologne was likewise bonking Shampoo.  
"You were not invited, Shampoo," Cologne said. "Just because your wives might give you leeway does not mean I shall."  
"Shampoo getting tired of being man," Shampoo said. It was a very funny statement coming from her in girl form.  
"As Urd said," Cologne reminded them.  
"There is the demon business to discuss," Urd finished.  
  
*******  
  
Genma smiled as he walked out of the city office. It had been remarkably easy to get the boy's girl form registered as a separate person. Knowing nothing of the ultimate force, Genma alloted it to his own skill for pulling a scam. Whatever the case, Ranko Saotome was now an official person.  
"Now he can marry Akane and Ukyou and the family honor will be appeased," Genma said happily. "Too bad he can't have a third identity. Then he could marry that boy Kuno too, and get all that money."  
Genma walked along for a moment apparently deep in thought.  
"Now all I have to do is find Kuno," Genma said. "I'm certain he'll go wild over the chance to marry his beloved pig-tailed girl. He'll probably even pay me up front! And then Ranma can marry Akane and still earn me all those millions of yen."  
Just where Ukyou had vanished to in Genma's mind is probably something better left unimagined.  
  
*******  
  
"So, ummm," Akane said. "Not open for business?"  
"Not today," Ukyou said. "I have to run inventory one day out of the week and Monday's usually the best time. So we...uhmm...won't be interrupted...talking."  
"Right, talking," Akane said. "About the new fiancee and how she wants to marry all of us."  
"Yeah, her," Ukyou said, her eyes floated to her stairs for a moment. "Excuse me Akane, I have to...tidy up a little, I'll be right back." She was off almost in a blink." Akane set her jug down and took a breath.  
"I think I scared her," Akane said. "I'll tell her when she gets back down, I didn't really mean to..." She blinked and caught her reflection in Ukyou's spotless grill. "Ahh! I forgot to shower after gym, I've got to stink."  
Megaera watched invisibly and considered the situation. Her charge and Saotome's reluctant fiancee alone together in Ukyou's house. Lots of blushing and nervous dancing around words. Ukyou tidying up her room, and Akane primping. She smirked as a new thought occured to her.  
She did wonder where Akane had gotten the nannichuan though. It was like there were gallons of the stuff floating around or something. Shampoo had had it, Akane had it. Where was it all coming from? Wasn't Jusenkyo thousands of miles away? Wasn't the nannichuan destroyed? Where in Hell was the stuff coming from?!!?! It was EVERYWHERE!!  
Anyway, stealing Ranma's love was certainly away to 'settle' with the Saotomes. Alecto could just marry Ranma to one of the other Tendos anyway. She just had to make certain that Akane discovered she had been used and take out appropriate vengeance on Ukyou.  
"Great," mini-Urd whispered, skittering along the walls. "Megaera, what's she doing here? Is she assigned to ruin this wish?" She watched the demon walk upstairs, obviously to influence Ukyou somehow.  
The mini-Urd floated up behind Akane and whispered insistently. The sound of a thump from upstairs gave her a quick idea.  
"Ucchan needs you!" she said. Akane, who had been in the process of opening her jug of water, gasped and rushed upstairs. The mini-Urd followed cautiously, and was greeted by the sight of a second fury.  
"There are three Tendo daughters Alecto," Megaera said irritably. "After Akane sullies herself Soun will insist one of the other two take over the engagement."  
"You don't understand!" Alecto growled. "I've been setting this up for a long time, he is dead set on Akane, it'll take forever to get him to change his mind."  
"You should have kept your options opened, little sister," Megaera said. "I've got my job finished here. As soon as I make sure that Ukyou has the right mindset."  
"Over my dead body, Megaera," Alecto growled starting to power up.  
"Fine I'll come back and plant the suggestion after the fact then," Megaera said. "Let's settle this outside, sister!" The mini-Urd sweatdropped as the two demons vanished to begin their little duel.  
"Ucchan!" Akane said. "Are you all right?"  
"Akane!" Ukyou said desparately as she crawled out from under a pile of dirty linen that had apparently buried her. "You weren't supposed to come up here yet...it's err...a little messy. I keep the towels from the restaurant up here."  
"Ohh," Akane said, relieved. "That's fine, I thought someone had kidnapped you or something." Ukyou snickered.  
"We've been around Ranma too long," Ukyou said. "That actually sounds plausible."  
"Yeah," Akane said.  
They were both quiet for a moment and fidgetted, looking around the room.  
"So...ummm...," Akane started nervously, "about this woman that wants to marry us all...She told Dad something about two identities, so two people could share him I guess."   
She quietly poured herself a small glass of water out of her jug. Ukyou sighed and stepped up to stand in Akane's face and look at her nervously.  
"Let's save that for when Ranma's around later," Ukyou said, blushing. "You didn't...really...come to...uh...talk...did you?" The last sounded uncertain and Ukyou turned away momentarily.  
"I didn't mean to..." Akane sighed and looked over Ukyou and glancing away embarrassed. "No I guess not..." She took the cup of water and quickly splashed herself in the face and rubbed it into her skin in case this was a daydream.  
"I...guess that I didn't bring you to talk either," Ukyou said quietly she turned around and caught sight of Akane splashing herself and growing several inches. "A...Akane?!"  
"Why are my panties..." Akane paused at the changing of voice. "...crushing me?"   
She looked down and noticed her change. Most noticeably the pain as her clothes weren't designed for such a body. That was something the daydream had lacked.  
"AHHH!!" Akane flailed back in a near random direction, sending the jug flying into, predictably, Ukyou.   
Being in a boys uniform didn't help Ukyou much, the change still caused a painful confrontation between his body and certain underneath wear. He had to snap his chest bindings quickly or they would have crushed his ribs before breaking.   
Compared to the discomfort from his panties, however, that was nothing. He and Akane both tried to relieve themselves of those constricting garments quickly. Akane had an easier time, once overcoming shock, as he was wearing a dress. Ukyou had to drop his pants first.  
"Where the hell did the nannichuan come from?!" Ukyou demanded.  
"I...I...It was outside the dojo," Akane said.  
"Maybe a trap?" Ukyou growled. "Shampoo?"  
"Urk, not a good thing," the mini-Urd thought. She floated up to Akane's ear, still invisible. "If she brought it she left it by accident, it was outside the wall, any vagrant could have picked it up all night." This mini-Urd hadn't actually seen the situation, but could guess well enough. Fortunately, a guess wasn't lying.  
"I don't think so," Akane said. "It was left outside where anybody going by could have taken it or thrown it away or whatever."  
"Shit," Ukyou said, trying slip on his pants again. ~This ruins the mood.~ "I'll get us some hot water." He felt both relieved and disappointed.  
"Do you want to let this chance past?" the mini-Urd asked Akane. "Say something before the mood completely dies."  
"Umm, I uh, don't need any yet," Akane said. Ukyou stopped and stared at Akane in surprise. So did the mini-Urd, she hadn't quite expected that. "Errr...depending on you anyway...uh...Ucchan."  
"Wh...wh...wh...what do you mean?" a furiously blushing Ukyou asked.  
"Remember yesterday in the bathroom," Akane said.  
"You were sort of looking at me..." Ukyou said. "Uhh...Akane, you were...umm...thinking about me then weren't you?"  
"You, me and...uh...some nannichuan," Akane admitted, flashing occasional glances at Ukyou. "And...uh..."  
"Go for it," the mini-Urd said. "You're on a roll." Akane took a deep breath and strode up to Ukyou and added in a gentle tone, stroking his cheek.  
"I'd just like to prove to you that you are a woman," he said, remembering something of the line he had used before.  
"Oh kay," Ukyou said shakily.   
Then Akane hesitantly leaned in to kiss Ukyou. It wasn't as skillful as Urd's kiss certainly, but in a lot of ways it was just as good for both of them. And then they broke apart for a moment. All the while the mini-Urd was cheering them all intangibly present.  
"Are you sure we need any hot water?" Ukyou asked after a moment.  
"One fantasy at time," Akane said blushing. "And how would that prove you're a woman?"  
"Right Akane," said smirking nervously as he reluctantly left to get his water. "Maybe we'll save this for when there's a redhead to sandwich, eh?" The joke was nervous, but came through mostly strong as Ukyou left.  
Akane smiled at the thought.  
"Now about those demons that might come back," Urd thought.  
  
*******  
  
"Hello?" Jiro answered the phone. "Who is this? Urd? Well, you are you here, yes, sort of?"  
"What do you mean I have to marry Ranma?!" Ryouga's voice demanded as he and his mother and the mini-Urd discussed his engagement.  
"No just a mini-you," Jiro said. "Errr...We're not really...uh...equipped to handle a...uh...two first-class demons. Well, maybe we can distract them for a while."  
"I will not marry that jerk!" Ryouga declared. "He's ruined my life!? I hate him! I don't care about your wish or whatever!"  
"It's not everyday that a goddess asks for your hand in marriage, Ryouga," Aki said. "And this Ranma Saotome is well talked of among the valkyries and einherjar, umm...him?"  
"Well, that's your choice," the mini-Urd said. "But if you really hated him, heaven wouldn't have allowed this particular wish to go through. Somewhere you have care a little for him."  
"Him?" Aki said again, a little more insistantly.  
"Excuse me," Jiro said interrupting. "But another of Urd's mini's wants us to...umm...distract a couple of FIRST CLASS demons from either interrupting or corrupting two of your spouses' first time together..."  
"Ehhh?"  
"What?" Urd said. "TWO demons, what kind of fire power are they sending against this one wish? Who are the couple?" Again, she hadn't yet been given the information her prime self had.  
"I think she said Ukyou and Akane," Jiro said.   
"HIM!?!?" Aki demanded.  
"Yeah Mom, Ranma's a guy!" Ryouga said. "Wait...demons...Ukyou and....Akane?!" Ryouga's nose threatened to overwhelm him.  
"Ranma's a man and a girl," mini-Urd said. "Like your son here."  
"Ohh," Aki said. "That's all right then."  
"MOM!!!" Ryouga roared, temporarily forgetting the other thing.  
"What?" Aki asked, then she blinked. "Did you say FIRST CLASS demons?" Jiro nodded. Aki turned to the mini-Urd angrily.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!!?" she demanded. "HIMURA KENSHIN?!?!"  
"Honey, its a manga," Jiro said. "He's NOT real, not like we are." ~I'M supposed to be the berserker, sheesh.~  
"And I'm not the one asking!!!" mini-Urd said. "I am...errr...the other I am!!"  
"Oh come on," Ryouga said. "Akane's in danger!!" And with that Ryouga started to run out the door, until Jiro caught him.  
"We'll teleport," Jiro said. He turned to the mini-Urd "You gave me the address."  
"I'LL teleport!" Aki said. "You can't target places, only beings."  
"Just hurry!" Ryouga said.  
"And don't interrupt Akane and Ucchan!" mini-Urd said. This nearly incapcitated Ryouga. 


	5. Climaxes

"Now remember," the mini-Urd said. "We don't want to interrupt them, that might be bad at this point." Ryouga was struggling not consider that thought, clamping his nose closed.  
  
"You actually think we're going to have any control over this fight?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Does the term speed bump mean anything to you?" Aki added nervously as they took perches on the roofs around Ucchans.  
  
"Hey," mini-Urd said. "I looked up your files, you survived pissing off Lina Inverse, and you think you'll have troubles here?"  
  
"Lina Inverse isn't a first class greater demon," Aki said.  
  
"No, but she's been involved in killing two," Urd said. The elder Hibikis blanched.  
  
"Ruh...really?" Aki asked timidly.  
  
"About that tea..." Jiro added. Aki glared at him. "Let's just be very careful when we get it."  
  
"Who's Lina Inverse?" Ryouga asked curiously.  
  
"She's not in this reality," mini-Urd said. "So don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay," Ryouga said nervously.  
  
"And my other me said she was going to get reinforcements, right?" the mini-urd sounded nervous.  
  
******  
  
"Why, Urd-chan," Kodachi purred into the phone. "Of course I'll come, what do I care about demons with a Goddess in my...corner?" She smirked and then frowned in confusion. "Why do you sound so small?"  
  
******  
  
"Well that answers the question of how far I got, I suppose," Urd said, somewhat embarrassed after ending the call.  
  
"Oh, Akane!" a gasp came from upstairs. Speaking of how far some one was getting. The mini-Urd fought down the urge to go up and take notes, and instead went back to the phone. Why couldn't Ukyou have two phones?  
  
******  
  
Nabiki blinked and looked at the phone for a moment in confusion. Some had just demanded that she bring "the WHOLE file" to "two blocks from Ucchans." They also had asked what she was doing at the Dojo anyway.  
  
The funny thing was, that Nabiki felt a definite urge and desire to obey. You'd almost think that she were talking to divinity or something.  
  
"Uhh, I gotta go Kasumi," Nabiki said, as she went up to her room to grab her files. "I'll be back later."  
  
"All right," Kasumi said brightly. "Have fun!"  
  
******  
  
"What's this about demons?" Ranma asked nervously as Urd was dialling a long number on the Nekohanten phone.  
  
"Since Urd-sama seems to be otherwise engaged," Cologne said. "I shall explain. Greater demons often come down to Earth to offer a wish to a mortal, they seem to choose almost at random, good, evil, weak, strong, there seems to be little to it."  
  
"Well," Ranma said. "I don't remember making any wishes."  
  
"Yes, Peorth," Urd said. "I want the WHOLE file down here, and YOU with it to answer any questions."  
  
"The phrasing was that you are the center of a demonic wish," Cologne said. "Not that you made one. In any case, a demonic wish gives the wisher what he asks for word for word, but ruins their life and often lives of those around them in the process. Often times, they encourage the mortals involved into corrupt behavior that eventually leads them to hell. At rare times a mortal will actually call a demon to them and sell their soul for a wish. Which is what I believe happened in Shampoo's case. My daughter was known to dabble in such things which is why she eventually died." Shampoo flinched at that, never having heard of such a thing before.  
  
"So you're saying it was a demon last night that made Shampoo do that?" Ranma asked. Urd nodded as she hung up the phone.  
  
"That's right, lover," Urd said, amused as Ranma flinched. "There was a whole slew of demons whispering in his..." she smirked at the statement. "Ear last night. Curse Akane, curse Ukyou, curse all the Tendos, and then while the rest were arguing she got cursed and Aitvaras followed him to your landing put the pressure point idea in his head. I wasn't there completely, and it's not like I could compete with all of them anyway, so I just waited until he left and told Shampoo exactly what he was doing."  
  
"Aiya," Shampoo said. "And Shampoo try to stop, but."  
  
"It was too late for that," Ranma said. "So who are all these wishes 'targeted' on anyway, and what do they got to do?"  
  
"That's what Peorth is going to tell us when she gets here," Urd said. At which point the phone rang. Urd blinked and picked it up. "Hello? Who is...got it...it's worse than you think."  
  
"What was that?" Cologne asked as Urd hung up the phone.  
  
"That was me," Urd said. "We got demon problems already."  
  
******  
  
As for the demons. Most of them weren't in any particular condition to be aware of the problem at hand.  
  
******  
  
Tisiphone stood in Hell, wondering just exactly how she had gotten there. She scratched her head and looked around curiously.  
  
"Congratulations, Tisiphone," a demon passing her said, coming out of the main office. The woman looked familiar, but she passed by so quickly that Tisiphone wasn't given a chance to identify her.  
  
"EHHHHHH??!!" Tisiphone asked, confused, trying to track the fading voice in the teems of the demonic on the streets of Hell.  
  
"Demon First Class, Tisiphone!! Report to the main office!!! NOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Tisiphone cringed and swallowed as she turned to face her punishment. Whatever it might be.  
  
******  
  
"He's certainly bound for greatness now," Aitvaras said drunkenly to the rather scared person standing across from him.   
  
In his drunkness he had sort of reverted back to his "natural" black cat form. Black cats did not often drink enough to put twenty men under a table, and even more rarely spoke in anything considered intelligble sounds afterwards.   
  
In fact, the scared young man was realizing, black cats rarely spoke at all. He was a little drunk himself, but he figured it was probably because most cats were shy.  
  
"Well, sort of wanted to be hero and great mage like in the stories you know?" he asked. The cat looked the man over for a moment. "I'd like to see new worlds I'd guess."  
  
"Well, Mr. Liquer," the cat smiled, yes smiled. "This is your lucky day."  
  
"This should cover his tab," a woman said at the bar, just out of the demon's earshot. "Keep him entertained."  
  
******  
  
"NOW where is that boy?" Ays grumbled as he returned to scanning the world for his charge.   
  
As a wind demon he was certainly capable of moving quickly, unfortunately, he was also pushing a small storm system ahead of him. So by the time he "found" Ryouga, the Lost Boy was a Lost Girl and Ays continued travelling ahead, not recognizing his prey.  
  
Getting fed up, Ays began to search in a little more detailed manner.  
  
As for where the rain storm came from?  
  
A woman smirked grimmly as she shook the rain from her coat.  
  
******  
  
As for Megaera and Alecto.  
  
"You got this coming, little sister!" Megaera growled before unleashing a wave of dark destruction. Alecto teleported away, letting the wave through and opening a hole the street behind her former position.  
  
"Your little tricks won't help when I've torn your guts out!!" Alecto retorted in a raspy, hissing voice. Appearing behind Megaera in her Fury aspect, claws, snakes for hair, bleeding eyes, the works.  
  
There really was no need to help further here.  
  
"Amateurs," a woman said bluntly as she watched the display for a few seconds in disgust.  
  
******  
  
"Great," Ryouga said, trying to wring out her clothes without taking them off. "I'm a girl again."  
  
"Very healthy one too," the mini-Urd said.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to be a load of fun," another mini-Urd said as it landed to next to the other. In a moment the two merged and there was again just one mini-urd. "In either form."  
  
Ryouga responded in his...errr...her normal manner. She fainted as her nose started to bleed.  
  
"Have to cure him of that," the mini-Urd said.  
  
"Excuse me!" Aki snapped. "Teasing my son is fine and dandy, but NOT while we're looking to face two FIRST-class greater demons!!!"  
  
"We need all the help we can get," Jiro confirmed.  
  
"Don't worry," the mini-Urd said. "Help is on the way." At that point a certain high pitched laugh woke up Ryouga just in time to see Kodachi land.  
  
"Oh dear, Urd-chan," Kodachi said, surprised as she crouched down to look at the mini-Urd. "This is certainly a trick that you will have to teach me. It would make stealth so much easier."  
  
"Uhhhh..." the mini-Urd said. Kodachi's face moved to look over at the Hibikis.  
  
"Ohh, who is this?" Kodachi asked. "If I read the aura right," she glanced to Urd for a moment as if checking with a teacher. "Then that is Ryouga!"  
  
"Aki and Jiro Hibiki," mini-Urd said. "Meet another of your future daughter-in-laws, Kodachi Kuno." Ryouga was lacking a verbal response.  
  
"She's a little..." Jiro started.  
  
"Strange." Aki finished, which, coming from her was saying quite a bit.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you father and mother-in-law," Kodachi said. "I would like to assure you that I will do my best to be the perfect wife and husband to all of my soon-to-be spouses. And I certainly have the resources to provide for us. Actually, my family has the resources to provide for well over fifty families for over a lifetime."  
  
"You mean you're rich," Aki said.  
  
"I own the moon," Kodachi said, not joking at all.  
  
"Welcome to the family!" Jiro and Aki declared together loudly, welcoming arms almost knocking Ryouga off the building.  
  
"Up there on the roof!" Ranma's voice called out from below. In a moment he was standing there with them, quickly followed by Shampoo, Cologne and Urd. "What's going on no...Ryouga?"   
  
Ryouga on the other hand worked through his confusion long enough to identify Shampoo.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!" Ryouga snapped coming face to face with the surprised girl...or would that be cursed boy in girl form now, anyway. "WHERE'S THE NANNICHUAN!?!!"  
  
"Shampoo HAD Nannichuan!" Shampoo said. "Until stupid...green...haired...girl...spill on her..."  
  
"Spilled on..." Ryouga turned pale. "You're the guy I ran into last night."  
  
"You mean that what happened is RYOUGA'S fault?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Realize you are speaking to a future wife," Cologne reminded Shampoo before she decided to go a rampage against Ryouga.  
  
"Husband," Aki corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Urd said as she recombined with the mini-Urd. Kodachi watched impressed. Urd acquired a small knowing smile and looked toward Ucchans. "My, my, aren't they having fun. And how did I call Peorth twice?"  
  
"Ehhh?" Ranma asked confused.  
  
"I really do need to learn that trick," Kodachi purred.  
  
"Speaking of marriages," Cologne said, pulling a spray gun and producing a change in Ranma. Ranma glared at her. "Get on with it."  
  
"Get on with what?" Aki asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, this will be entertaining," Urd promised. "Just some Amazon laws require this to be girl-girl first, or there are some legal problems that could result in somebody's death otherwise."  
  
"Ehhh?" Jiro responded.  
  
"Ummm...about this marriage thing," Aki weighed being related to a goddess, in law anyway, and these strange laws she was hearing about. "Whatever, as long as he doesn't disagree. I guess it is something of a male fantasy."  
  
Ryouga was still frozen in shock at hearing the nannichuan was spilled when Ranma walked forward toward her. She didn't notice the wicked smile on Ranma's face as she considered a little light payback for the Lost GIRL's accidental involvement in last night's events.  
  
Ryouga barely heard the whispered "wo ai ni" as Ranma came with in a hair's breadth from Ryouga's face. The warning was trying to work it's way through the shock when Ranma's tender, subtle approach suddenly exploded into something a little more...active. First she pulled Ryouga's head down to meet her own, and it progressed from there.  
  
Ranma was, of course, a technique sponge, though usually it had to be connected to martial arts somehow for her to pick it up quickly. Still she did somehow manage to get enough of Urd's kissing technique down that, considering the shock she was already in, Ryouga's brain was restarted and crashed several times in a few brief seconds.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped as the kiss continued, Ranma's hands roaming in some...interesting places as Ryouga clutched back at her, at first reflexively and then apparently responding. Though the watchers sort of doubted that Ryouga was truly aware of what she was doing.  
  
The Hibikis began anxiously looking anywhere else as their "son" started to buck strongly. It only lasted a few seconds before there was a muffled cry. Ryouga's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted away from Ranma, a rather surprised and happy expression on her face.  
  
"That," Cologne said, highly embarrassed. "Is the first time I've seen the Kiss of Marriage come with its own consummation." Ranma smirked triumphantly as she set the swooned Ryouga on the ground and then washed her hand on one of the fainted girl's many bandannas.  
  
"Oh my goddess," Aki said, confused.  
  
"Did we just WATCH our son lose her...his virginity?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Aiya," Shampoo gasped. Kodachi blinked in surprise and seemed to be drooling.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner," Urd noted. "You certainly have something to work with here. Probably only worked that well because she was unbalanced at the moment."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "Well that's all he OR Shampoo," the purple-haired girl twitched. "Are getting from me for at least a week, so he'd better enjoy it...." Ranma froze and her eye began to twitch. "I. Did. Not. Just. Say. That."  
  
"RANMA-DARLING!!" Kodachi waved. "Over here! Ranma-darling!!" Ranma twitched, maybe he should have done Kodachi first.  
  
"Hey," Ranma said, suddenly. "Look, there's Nabiki. Damn, she should get out of here before things get rough." Ranma went down to talk to the girl and warn her away.  
  
"And HERE comes Peorth," Urd said. "Finally to get some answers."  
  
******  
  
"What are doing here, Nabiki?" this red-haired girl asked her, landing from a jump about three-stories tall.  
  
"Excuse me?" Peorth asked. "I think you got me mixed up with someone."  
  
******  
  
"It took you long enough," Urd said appearing in front of Nabiki. Nabiki looked up and for the first time in her life felt like kneeling in prayer and begging for mercy.  
  
"Sorry," Nabiki said nervously. "It took a little while to gather everything up."  
  
******  
  
"Whatever, Nabiki," Ranma said. "What're are you doing here?"  
  
"Wait, you're Saotome aren't you?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said irritably. "There's going to be some bad stuff going down Nabs, you should..."  
  
"I'm not who you think I am," Peorth said. "Urd asked me to come."  
  
******  
  
"Uhhh," Urd said, retreating from using that small spark of divinity in her yelling. She sometimes did it out of habit when talking to other deities.  
  
As the divine force impending her to obediance vanished, Nabiki found herself shaking her head loose.  
  
"Huh," Urd said. "You're not Peorth."  
  
"Somebody called me here," Nabiki said. "Can I assume it was you?" She sounded annoyed...and intrigued.  
  
"Ahhh," Nabiki said, snapping. "This explains the two phone calls."  
  
******  
  
"Wait," Ranma said, looking at the scroll "Peorth" had shown her. "THIS is the wish contract."  
  
"That's right," Peorth said. "I assume you're going to show me where Urd is hiding now?" Ranma palely pointed to the roof he had jumped down from as she considered what she had just seen on that scroll.  
  
"She's up there," Ranma said woodenly. "Give me a moment." Peorth was about to counter the offer when she was quickly picked up and deposited on the roof.  
  
"WHY!!! If you weren't tagged for possible ascension!!!" Peorth fumed as she straightened herself out and saw Urd arriving with...herself.  
  
"Ahhh," Nabiki said, then pointed. "Peorth?"  
  
"Nabiki?" Peorth said pointing back at the mortal. "Well this explains things, somewhat."  
  
"You'd think they'd notice the head-markings though," Nabiki added. Then she corrected herself. "Maybe not Ranma."  
  
"HEY!!" Ranma snapped.  
  
"Whatever," Urd snapped. "Now, could you please explain to us the FULL data on what is happening?"  
  
"Well, first," Peorth said. "Here is your wish contract." She handed the over as she started looking for the file. Urd opened the scroll casually, not expecting it to be about six feet long.  
  
"Erk," Urd said. "What did I miss?"  
  
"How very...interesting," Kodachi said as she started reading it next to Urd. Cologne, Shampoo and the Hibiki's looked like they would be swallowing their tongues soon.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Nabiki screeched as she came to certain part of the scroll.  
  
"Ranma-chan...." a slowly awakening Ryouga muttered.  
  
"Ranma," Cologne said in shaky voice. "Let's get this overwith before the demons come."  
  
"Demons?" Nabiki snapped in confusion and concern, turning her head right around to see Ranma's face.  
  
"Wo ai ni," Ranma said. "Sorry about this." And then, of course Nabiki was treated to a teaser of what was currently frying Ryouga's brain.  
  
"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi whined. "I'm still here."  
  
"Gotta go," Ranma said apologetically.  
  
"Hai, hai," Nabiki said blinking.   
  
Urd was smiling mischievously, if that girl thought THAT was something...well just wait until it was her turn. Nabiki blinked and sat down on the roof.   
  
"I'll just sit here," Nabiki said firmly. "And try to figure out what's going on until I wake up."  
  
"Well, finally," Kodachi sighed. "Ranma-sama I was beginning to think that you'd..."  
  
"Kodachi, be quiet," Ranma said. "Wo ai ni." Kodachi's kiss was comparatively simple to Nabiki's even, much less Ryouga's.  
  
"That's IT?!!!!!" Kodachi gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "We need SOMEBODY in fighting condition."  
  
******  
  
"And now, finally, oneesan," Alecto hissed through what remained of her breath. "You will fall before my might."  
  
"Not if you're wiped from existence first, imoto-chan," Megaera gasped.  
  
The condition of the terrain matched that of both demonesses perfectly. It was absolutely, completely and totally wrecked. It looked as if Tokyo Tower had been destroyed yet again.  
  
Which was probably because Tokyo Tower had been destroyed yet again.  
  
A small crowd had begun to appear around the squabbling sisters, and the collective sweatdrop was intense indeed.  
  
"I think that should about cover it," one woman said in the crowd, checking her watch. She gathered breath and screamed. "Urd's at Ucchans!!!"  
  
Both demons stopped their catfight and stared at each other before screaming in a girlish manner that most certainly did not go with their fearsome appearance.  
  
"Amateurs," the woman muttered again as they vanished. "Total amateurs."  
  
******  
  
"Here they come!" Urd shouted suddenly.  
  
"I can't interfere in this," Peorth said. "Sorry."  
  
"I think we got enough for them here," Urd said. Peorth nodded and vanished away into the security camera over a nearby ATM machine. Ryouga snapped awake and was suddenly facing the same way as the goddesses.  
  
"Errr," Ranma said as she felt the approach suddenly. It was something dark, evil...pitiful. Though she was thinking of it pitiful more like in the manner of seeing someone suffer that didn't know they were suffering.  
  
"Make that pathetic," Ryouga said aloud, showing that his own thoughts mirrored Ranma's.  
  
"How dare you interfere in our business, Norn!" Megaera said weakly, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Leave now!" Alecto added, her command having very little power as she currently looked as if she had been squeezed flat and then re-inflated. "Before we dine on your liver for the remainder of eternity."  
  
"Wow," Urd said. "I wasn't expecting you guys to beat on each other THAT badly. Incidentally, Heracles freed Prometheus, remember?"  
  
"These are the big scary demons you gathered us all to fight?" Aki asked, pointing to the sky.  
  
"This is rather," Jiro searched for the right word. "Anticlimatic."  
  
"Just as well," Cologne said. "We had a climax earlier."  
  
"I think there've been several happening at Ucchan's," Urd said. Ranma looked confused, Ryouga looked embarrassed (especially at the mention of her own situation) but not on the verge of fainting for once.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Megaera demanded. "Now face the combined fury of the furies!!!" She reared back, face angry, until she noticed that Alecto wasn't joining in. "WELL!!! Are you going to combine our powers to crush these insects?"  
  
"Ummm," Alecto said, for once tired enough that her "eternal fury" was for the moment spent. "Don't we need Tisiphone for that?" Megaera face faulted. Out of the air. About seventy feet straight down.  
  
"That looks like it hurt," Kodachi said, smirking as she looked over the edge.  
  
"Now," Ranma said, cracking her knuckles. "Are we still going to go through with this?"  
  
"Errr," Alecto said. "AHHH!!! Ummm...I've got a date with Baal!! Sorry, sis! Gotta go!!" Then she vanished in a puff of noxious fumes.  
  
"Why you..." Megaera gasped. "Leave me here to face them all by myself, you little...." Megaera blinked strangely. "BAAALL!!?!?!!? That THREE-TIMING BASTARD!!! I'M his mistress!!!! Just for THAT I'm telling Tisiphone about about it!!!" Then she was gone.  
  
"That was really...." Ryouga said, sweatdropping.  
  
"About par for this town," Ranma said wearily.  
  
"Hai," Ryouga said.  
  
"Okay," Urd said. "Ranma, I think you need to go speak to Ukyou and Akane now. They should be finishing up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said. She paused. "What are they doing over there anyway?" Then she jumped down to the street.  
  
"It is amazing," Cologne said. "He can remain clueless even after Shampoo, you, Ryouga, Nabiki and Kodachi."  
  
"That WASN'T a dream," Ryouga asked. "I mean NIGHTMARE!! Nightmare!!"  
  
"Yeah," Nabiki said at last from her seated position. "You looked really frightened while you were passed out with that silly looking grin."  
  
"Excuse us," Aki said a slight blush on her face. "I think we'll be getting home for the night, it's been tiring. Make sure to invite us to the weddings."  
  
"Yeah," Jiro added. "Things to do." Then both teleported away.  
  
"Well Ryouga-chan," Urd said smirking. "If I'm not mistaken, that's your little brother or sister in the process of being conceived just now." That short circuited Ryouga's already many-times stressed brain, and she fainted again.  
  
"Excuse me," Nabiki said standing up. "I think I should go warn some people. Can someone give me a ride?" She was answered by a couple of leering smirks and frowned irritably. "Not that kind of ride....well...not yet..."  
  
******  
  
"That was," Ukyou struggled for the words as she got dressed.  
  
"Yeah, really," Akane said also getting dressed now that she was again a she. "Do you think we should say anything to anybody?"  
  
"I don't know," Ukyou said. "This is pretty big. But it's not like we're going to be able to hide this curse anytime soon." Akane nodded.  
  
"Well," Akane said. "With any luck, Ranma will come in, kiss us each saying 'Wo Ai Ni' and start to say something about being an Amazon now..."  
  
"Just before we double team her you mean," Ukyou said. "Amazon style."  
  
"And then give her a surprise," Akane added smiling firmly. "You know, actually, I doubt we'd let him get past 'sorry bout this.'"  
  
"Oh," Ranma said. "You guys are up here, wow, Ukyou, you and Akane been working out up here?" Ukyou and Akane stared at him in surprise for a moment. Ranma got nervous for some indescribable reason. "Anyway. I gotta do something..."  
  
At which point Ranma kissed each of them quickly in turn before either could hit her, saying "Wo ai ni." Then Ranma pulled back away from them a couple of feet.  
  
"Sorry 'bout this," Ranma started, whatever else she had been about to say was cut off as Akane was suddenly kissing her passionately and apparently Ukyou was at his back, and her hands were somewhere very personal.  
  
Ranma's thoughts as they carried her to the bed were along the lines of. "I'm I ever going to get sex as a guy?!?!!??"  
  
******  
  
Mara was in Hell...and she didn't remember how she'd gotten there.  
  
"Demon First Class Mara!!!! OFFICE!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Mara cringed at the sound of the voice, then straightened her back. She had been caught, but she was knew that was going to happen.  
  
She walked proudly into the central office of hell, ignoring the black sent her way. What did she care about them, she was going to be wiped from existence in the next moment. What did she care what any of them thought.  
  
"Well," Hild said angrily. "You managed to not only scuttle five other demon wishes and insure your children have a good life."  
  
"Don't forget I tricked you into helping me," Mara said. "Where is Tisiphone anyway?"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Hild roared. "Not only have you allowed this one Goddess to embarrass five other demons, but you have abandoned your own post as well!!"  
  
"Oh," Mara said, unconcerned. "Is something happening at the Norn's place?"  
  
"Belldandy and Keiichi are consummating their relationship!!" Hild snapped angrily. "You MAY still have time to interrupt it."  
  
"Why bother?" Mara asked. "Skuld will get in the way as usual."  
  
"She isn't there," Hild growled. "Now, about your job."  
  
"Just kill me and get it done with," Mara said. That would be what happened, demons were too dangerous to leave alive if they turned on hell. Too many became gods when they were left alive.  
  
"Your death will be among the most..." Hild began. And then Mara was lunging at her, powering up a charge. She noted the bodyguard oni moving to intercept her. "NOO!!! THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS!!!!"  
  
It was too late as several of the oni's spears intersected in Mara's body. Then all it required was for Mara to not allow her body to heal. She smirked once triumphantly before her body vanished in a flash of darkness.  
  
Hild growled but watched, satisfied as the darkness of Mara's soul began to sink to the ground, heavily. She was satisfied until the darkness peeled off a sphere of golden light that slowly began to rise out of the palace.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Hild screamed as she watched the true escape taking place. She began to up her power to do the impossible, kill a soul. When a stately Japanese Goddess appeared to take hold of the soul.  
  
"I'll take that," she said. "We have somewhere to put her." With that the woman began to quickly fade away.  
  
"COME BACK HERE GODDESSS!!" Hild roared.  
  
******  
  
Urd gasped as she felt like some part of her and been torn away. She'd heard of that feeling from other gods. Her other half was dead at the hand of a mortal or demon.  
  
Mara was dead.  
  
Urd's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Is something the matter, Urd-sama?" Kodachi asked.   
  
Ryouga and Shampoo had escorted Nabiki home. They were the only two she was willing to go with at the moment, though she hinted she was interested later. After she had thought things through thoroughly.  
  
"Kodachi," Urd said sadly. "I need to tell you about your mother."  
  
"What would you know about that?" Kodachi asked.  
  
"Because I just felt her die," Urd said sadly.  
  
******  
  
Belldandy looked down at her Keiichi as slept soundly after their...activity. She smiled and brushed at his bangs. Skuld might be a little unhappy though. Best not to tell her about it, or Urd, since that would be essentially the same thing.  
  
"I have a little news," a woman's voice said. Belldandy looked to see a Japanese Goddess at her door, holding a small box.  
  
"Izanami-sama," Belldandy said formally, standing up without disturbing Keiichi. She bowed, a little embarrassed by the situation the other goddess had caught her in. "This is...rather...unusual."  
  
"It is," Izanami ascented. She held out the box. Belldandy looked down and felt was inside. "She took death over her children's suffering, even refusing to interfere here." Belldandy blinked and took the box curiously.  
  
"Who is..." Belldandy looked down and opened the box. In a moment she was bathed with white light that quickly faded away into her. "Mara. Oh dear, Urd!?"  
  
"Is fine," Izanami assured her. "Mara was killed by some oni in Hild's office." She approached Belldandy and gently laid a hand on the other goddess's stomach. "Perhaps this lifetime she'll be given a better life."  
  
"Oh dear," Belldandy gasped, placing her mouth to her hands.  
  
"Well," Izanami said stepping away. "It was either you or Urd's menagerie. And for once in her existence, I think Mara deserves a relatively peaceful life."  
  
"I don't suppose that will be possible with those six mortals in particular, not to mention Urd," Belldandy said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard?" Izanami said.  
  
******  
  
"There's more than forty names on here!!!" Ranma said.  
  
"Forty-six, including us," Urd said. "And most likely we'll meet them before we know who they are."  
  
"We already know some of these people," Akane said.  
  
"I know one," Urd said. ~I guess I'm Keiichi's sister-in-law in more ways than one.~  
  
"Wow," Ukyou said. "That's going to be one hard sleeping schedule to work out."  
  
"I suppose," Urd said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "That when your mother said 'you all,' Ranma, that she was thinking a little more broadly than I was."  
  
"Well, consider this," Peorth said. "Pretty much everybody on this list is being considered for some important things. Some of you are looking at future divinity, and the rest are all soon to be einherjar or valkyries."  
  
"And how am I supposed to invite people girl-girl," Ranma complained. "If some of these are guys?"  
  
"The nyannichuan is still around," Ryouga noted. "By the way Ranma..."  
  
"Ryouga," Ranma said. "I am not doing anything else with you for at least a week, and I explained why. Besides, I still have to finish bringing Kodachi, Nabiki and Urd into the family."  
  
"You make it sound like work?" Urd said, mildly insulted.  
  
"I'm just wondering when I get to be the guy," Ranma said testily. "I'll probably forget about it quickly."  
  
"Ahhh," Urd said, smirking. "Well, let's see what we can do after the 'bringin in.'" She smirked seductively. Ranma swallowed nervously and eagerly all at once.  
  
"Hey, Ryouga" Akane said after watching Urd for a moment. "Ukyou and I can help." She glanced to Ranma. "You only did with her as a girl right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. "So?"  
  
"So," Akane said, sharing a look with Ukyou.  
  
"In some ways," Ukyou said. "He's still got a cherry to be picked."  
  
"Errr...." Ryouga said nervously.  
  
"Just give up now, Ryouga," Ranma said.  
  
******  
  
Epilogue: two years later.  
  
******  
  
"Well, guys," Akane said gesturing around her. "What do you think?"  
  
They were inside the main hall of what used to be the Kuno estate. Which was the center of the surrounding area, collectively known as the Saotome colony for those that knew to look beyond all the marriages and knew that it was one mass family. Between Kodachi's and Tatewaki's resources, Nabiki's financial expertise and the various talents of the associated people, they had done very well for themselves.  
  
"Not quite what I was thinking," Sayuri admitted.  
  
  
"What," Akane asked. "Were you expecting wall to wall sex?"  
  
"Well," Yuka said. "Yeah."  
  
"Kind of why we were surprised to see you at college," Hiroshi added.  
  
"Actually," Akane said. "A lot of us go to college. It's not like we're all one tracked minds here, and there's enough people around that someone interested in a little action can find someone else interested in the same."  
  
"Oh hi, Akane," a woman said in accented Japanese as she passed by. She had short black hair and dark skin. She was carrying a bag of peanuts. "How was school?"  
  
"Fine, Ukyou and Nabiki still have a final to do though," Akane said. "What's that, Rally?"  
  
"Ranma said he wanted peanuts," the woman said, rolling her eyes. Yuka identified the accent as American this time.  
  
She gestured behind her as she said it. Akane, Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi, and Daisuke looked back to see a brown-haired woman, about Akane's age, with a long pony-tail, and Kasumi also bringing in bags of peanuts.  
  
"Nobody thought to make sure just one of you was going," Akane said. "Did they?"  
  
"Well," the brown-haired woman started to say, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Ummm," Kasumi said, flushed. "Excuse me, Akane, we should be along. Makoto, Rally, I think we should bring Ranma her peanuts."  
  
"Right," Rally said. "Better get to him, before the mood swing starts."  
  
"Uh," Hiroshi said as they watched the three women walk away. "What was that?"  
  
"That was why Ranma skipped this semester," Akane said with a smirk. "You know how a fraternal twin happens right? The mother has two eggs in her body at the same time and they're both fertilized by different sperm." The four visitors nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Yuka said. "We all took biology."  
  
"Well," Akane said, still smirking. "Those would be father's one, two and three of Ranma's fraternal triplets."  
  
"KASUMI!!!????" Daisuke gasped.  
  
"Strip poker tournament," Akane said. "Ranma lost...several times."  
  
"Hey wait!" Sayuri said. "I thought there was no more Nannichuan."  
  
"KASUMI!???!!" Daisuke repeated.  
  
"Well," Akane said. "To make the marriage thing work legally, we all needed two identities. So Urd worked something out she saw in another timeline or something, she talks weird sometimes. So anyway, she made it possible to spread the curse, sort of like a virus, just not so that it will get out of control."  
  
"Okay," Sayuri said. "How is that?"  
  
"KASUMI!???"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Akane said, smiling.  
  
"So is Ranma stuck as a girl now or what?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Nope," Akane said. "But if he changes to a guy, the girl body and baby go into stasis so it just makes things take longer. He staying right now until the babies are born."  
  
"KASUMI!!??!"  
  
"Oh," Yuka said. They were walking further into the building. "So how many children are you expecting?"  
  
"Well," Akane said. "I'm pregnant, but I've been having a little too much fun with my male side for it to show yet."  
  
"Who's the father?" Hiroshi asked weakly.  
  
"KASUMI!!!!??!"  
  
"Ranma, of course," Akane said dreamily. "And let's see. Nabiki is carrying Kiyone's child." She shivered. "That is going to be one scary kid. Ukyou is carrying my child." She said that as dreamily as she mentioned carrying Ranma's child. "And Urd apparently is having a kid with Kodachi. Ryoko is having Setsuna's baby. Ummm...Natsume and Ayako formerly of the Tendo and Mano clans are going to have a kid...let's see...there's three others, but I can't remember them off the top of my head. Fortunately that stasis thing gives us SOME control over when things happen."  
  
"Uh huh," Hiroshi said. "So is this everybody?"  
  
"Almost," Akane said, smirking secretively again.  
  
"Hey, Akane," a cheerful looking girl in a Megumi Tech shirt said.  
  
"Megumi and Ranma," Akane said, snapping her fingers. "Damn, should have remembered my child's own half-sister." Sayuri and Yuka blinked, surprised, the girl wasn't showing at all.  
  
"Yep," Megumi said cheerfully. "So this is them?" The four noticed they were suddenly two other people around them. Including someone they recognized as Shampoo's male form.  
  
"Hai," Akane said. "Shampoo, Ayeka, Megumi. These are my friends." She turned to them. "You know, I'm really glad you four thought this place was going to be just sex all the time."  
  
"Huh?" Sayuri said. "Why." At which point Akane squirted Hiroshi and the still stunned Daisuke, who both turned to girls.  
  
"Because it means that's what you were expecting to get," Akane said. "And since Ranma is indisposed to this at the moment and the Amazons allow stand-ins for these situations." She smirked and then the last four people on the list received their Kisses of Marriage.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
There you go people...and now let's see a list of the cliches made fun of...  
  
typical cliches made fun of so far  
  
a) Amazons allow multiple marriages  
  
This is wrong, even in the anime (which is done quite a bit more poorly) Cologne told Lin Lin and Ran Ran that Ranma was already taken.  
  
b) all the characters are or can become bi-sexual  
  
Quite wrong, maybe one or two of them. Of them all, only Nabs seems to lean towards non-straight at all...and that's just glimpses here and there  
  
c) mysteriously appearing nannichuan and nyannichuan  
  
It is quite obvious that it isn't THAT easy to get a hold of Jusenkyo water...this includes other convenient sex-change methods  
  
d) Urd as bi-sexual  
  
Wrong, she never shows any interest in girls in the manga  
  
e) It can be learned who a demon or god's doublet is  
  
Wrong, Belldandy and Welsper are a special case. Most demons and gods have no idea who their doublet is.  
  
f) The doublet system is only triggered by direct conflict between demon and god  
  
Wrong, any demon killed results in a god killed  
  
g) Belldandy and Kasumi are practically identical.  
  
Wrong. They are similar. Belldandy is a lot more outspoken than Kasumi. Belldandy's hair ranges in hair color from grey, to silver, to brown depending on how the light hits it. Kasumi is better able to keep her cool than Belldandy. Kasumi is unlikely to punish somebody in easily identifiable ways. By the way, if Skuld isn't around (like in the early Manga) then Urd and Belldandy fight just as much as Skuld and Urd...Belldandy grows up when her baby sister is around...Urd doesn't  
  
h) Demons are stuck by their wishes...  
  
They are under no obligation to give a wish.  
  
i) The craziness of the Ranma universe is due to evil and sinister forces beyond their control.  
  
Unless you count Takahashi-san....no.  
  
j) "Urd is a slut"  
  
Incorrect...Urd is loose...and might be somewhat free...but in the comic she leaves someone because he keeps putting other things above her...so it's unlikely for her to share  
  
k) Ranma marries everybody  
  
Yes, Ranma, and everybody else, marry everybody....^_^...well almost...  
  
l) Ranma have sex as a guy? Heaven forbid  
  
m) Ranma the hyper-fertile  
  
n) Gods surviving the death of their bound Demon  
  
IT DOES NOT HAPPEN!!!!  
  
o) Akane as the virgin hunter  
  
p) blase parents  
  
really people  
  
q) big huge build up, with little follow through in the end  
  
(That's a joke a couple of levels folks...^_^)  
  
r) Nabiki/Peorth similarity...  
  
s) Ranma and others, destined for greatness  
  
If you can think of others tell me... 


	6. List of the Saotomes

Akane  
Ami  
Ayako  
Ayeka  
Azusa 1(DHY)  
Azusa 2(DHY)  
Chigako  
Damian(whatever his Japanese name is)  
Daisuke  
Goldie  
Haruka  
Herb  
Hiroshi  
Hotaru  
Kasumi  
Kiima (cured of her Akane curse for a gender flip instead)  
Kiyone  
Kodachi  
Kurumi  
Makoto  
Megumi  
Michiru  
Mihoshi  
Minako  
Mousse  
Nabiki  
Natsume  
Rally  
Ranma  
Rei  
Ryoko  
Ryouga  
Ryuu  
Sasami  
Sayuri  
Setsuna  
Shampoo  
Tatewaki  
Tenchi  
Tofu  
Ukyou  
Urd  
Usagi  
Washu  
Yohko  
Yuka 


End file.
